Qui ose troubler mon repos ? Malefoy bien sûr !
by Tenaan et Lora
Summary: Maryline Cooper, 17 balais, nouvelle élève à Poudlard. Un tantinet violente, légèrement psychopathe sur les bords, et ça Drago l'aura compris. N'est-ce pas mon chou ? Premier chap légèrement mary-sueien mais on se rattrape par la suite ;
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre I

11h05. Poudlard Express. 1er adolescente de 17 ans, le visage à demi-caché par sa frange, bouscule un jeune homme. Il a apparemment son âge. Des cheveux blonds presque blancs, lui tombent devant les yeux qu'il a gris-bleux selon la luminosité. Il la fusille du regard, l'interpelle, la menace. Elle ne l'écoute pas et s'enfuie en lui marmonnant de vagues excuses. Il rejoint ses camarades, élèves pénètrent dans la grande salle, sous le regard bienveillant du directeur. Le professeur Mcgonagall arrive à son tour, suivie des premières années et de l'inconnue du train. Des murmures curieux parcourent les tables, les élèves chuchotent d'un air surexcité en montrant du doigt la nouvelle élève. Les nouveaux sont très rares à Poudlard, et depuis l'époque des fondateurs, très peu de personnes sont rentrés en cours de nouvelle n'y prête pas attention et continue la traversée de la Grande salle le visage Malefoy la reconnait, et donne un coup de coude à sa voisine, Pansy Parkinson. Cette dernière l'a EVIDEMMENT reconnue, étant donné que cette espèce de sauvage a osé bousculé son "dragy chéri" comme elle se plait a l'appeler. Si elle croit ainsi attirer l'attention du magnifique serpentard, elle se rentre le doigt dans l'oeil jusqu'au coude !Les premières années enfin répartis, c'est au tour de l'inconnue de se coiffer du choixpeau , Poufsouffle, Serdaigle, Gryffondor, ou ...- Serpentard ! hurla littéralement le de maigres applaudissement, elle s'avança vers la table vert et argent. Les élèves resserraient les rangs à son approche, lui faisant ainsi comprendre qu'elle n'était pas la bienvenue à leurs côtés. Elle leva les yeux au ciel, blasée. Une fille aux cheveux châtains et raides, le visage très maquillé lui fit de grands signes de la main, sa présence ne la dérangeant nullement. La jeune fille prit place entre elle et (malheureusement) du blond qu'elle avait bousculé.- Et tu t'appelles ?- Maryline- Moi c'est Elya ! Alors comme ça t'es nouvelle ici ?- Non, ça c'est une couverture, je suis en fait journaliste et j'enquête sur Poudlard et ses élèves.- C'est vrai ? Tu pourras m'interviewer ? j'ai toujours RÊVE d'être une star !- Je suis en train de me foutre de ta voisin de table s'étrangla avec une pomme de terre.- Oh ce n'est pas très grave tu sais ... j'ai l'habitude et puis du moment que je suis bien coiffée, je suis comblée !

Elya lui sourit.-Et sinon tu viens d'où ? Maryline se retourna et vit Drago Malefoy qui la dé observa la furie du train. Elle possédait de longs cheveux noirs teint en blanc à la pointe lui arrivant à la taille qu'elle avait assez mince d' frange cachait en partie son visage mais de ce qu'il pouvait en voir il jugea qu'elle était assez jolie. Il sursauta lorsqu'un d'un mouvement de la main elle repoussa sa frange trop longue laissant enfin apparaître ses yeux. Leur clarté avait surpris Malefoy. Ils étaient en amande, bleus et bordés de cils longs et fournis. Oui, elle était jolie. Restait à savoir si elle se laisserait facilement séduire.

- De chez les moldus.- DE CHEZ LES MOLDUS ? s'indigna MalefoyIl la jaugea du regard, dégouté.- Oui, de chez les moldus. je constate que tu possèdes une grande capacité de compréhension. Tu dois sûrement être une tête dans ta classe, sourit ironiquement table se mit à rire bruyamment.- Une Sang-De-Bourbe, à Serpentard ! C'est inadmissible ! lui cracha-t-il.- Mes parents ne sont pas des moldus, ils sont morts.- Oh ma chérie je suis vraiment désolée, si tu veux parler je suis là, intervint Elya tout en se recoiffant.- Oh oui tu as vraiment l'air de l'être, soupira la l'observa, perplexe.- Quoi, j'ai une pomme de terre sur la tronche ?- Donc, tu es un Sang Pur adoptée par des moldus ce qui fait de toi, ...- Une sorcière envoyée à Serpentard, en plus des capacités de compréhension tu es très doué pour récapituler, dis moi, ricana table se remit à rire, sauf Malefoy, furieux d'être ainsi humilié. Pansy le réconforta sous le regard moqueur de Maryline. Le repas étant terminé, Maryline suivit Elya jusqu'à leur salle commune située dans les sous-sols du château. Arrivée devant un mur Elya prononça le mot de passe et pénétra dans une pièce aux couleurs des Serpantards suivie de sa nouvelle amie. Celles-ci choisirent leurs lits et s'endormirent épuisé lendemain matin, après avoir pris son petit déjeuner avec Elya, elles se mirent toute deux en route pour leur double cours de potion avec le déplaisant professeur Rogue. Elles pénétrèrent dans la salle de classe.- Assis-toi à côté de moi, proposa Elya à son amie.- Sûrement pas, l'interrompit Rogue, Assise l'une à côté de l'autre, vous feriez perdre une cinquantaine de points à Serpentard en l'espace de deux heures. Installez-vous à côté de Malefoy.- Mais professeur, c'est ma place ! intervint Pansy- Mon cours n'est pas fait pour que vous puissiez faire des avances à Malefoy, lui répliqua classe rit, et Maryline s'assit, contrainte et forcée à côté du blond en esquivant les ondes maléfiques de Pansy. Quinze minutes passèrent durant lesquelles Malefoy et Maryline s'ignorèrent royalement. Un cygne en papier se posa sur son bureau avec la grâce d'un éléphant dans une boîte à sardine, en manquant au passage de prendre feu ayant évité in extremis le chaudron brûlant. La brune se retourna pour avoir confirmation de la personne qui l'avait envoyé, c'est à dire Elya, et le lut :_" Sais tu combien de personnes seraient prête à payer (voir à te tuer) pour être à côté du mec le plus sexy de Poudlard ?"_Maryline haussa les sourcils. Le plus sexy ?_"Serait-ce une demande indirecte pour que je lui parle de toi jusqu'à ce qu'il me supplie d'organiser une rencontre entre vous deux ?"_Elle lui balança ainsi sa réponse et n'attendit pas qu'Elya ai fini de le lire pour se tourner vers Malefoy.- Tu la trouves comment Elya ?- Pardon ? demanda Malefoy, surpris- Elya tu vois qui c'est ?, elle désigna sa camarade du doigt, elle te plaît oui ou non ?- Je me fous royalement de sa vie.- Ah. C'est un tantinet problématique. Merci de ton honnêteté et de ta franchise.- J't'en se retourna et dit silencieusement à son amie, "il est fou de toi", ce qu'elle accueillit avec un grand sourire et un regard rêveur. Encore environ une heure quarante de cours laborieux, et la cloche sonna la fin du cours.

Maryline ramassa ses affaires, les fourra sans ménagement dans son sac et suivi Elya pour la troisième heure de cours. La journée passa rapidement et elles s'affalèrent toutes deux dans un des canapés de la salle commune. Elya la fixa du regard puis finalement lui posa la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres depuis que la nouvelle avait pénétrée dans la grande salle.

- Comment ça se fait que tu n'arrives que maintenant à Poudlard ? Ne me sors pas des salades comme quoi Dumbledore n'a remarqué tes talents de sorcière que cet été. On est inscrit à Poudlard depuis la naissance, pas moyen d'y échapper. De plus tu n'as aucun retard sur le programme alors que tu n'as jamais étudié la sorcellerie dans une école.

Elle repris son souffle et attendit une réponse de la part de sa nouvelle amie qui lui fit un sourire en coin.

- Tu n'es pas si stupide que tu en as l'air...

Elya lui fit une mine faussement outrée.

- Je ne suis pas chez les Serpentards pour rien, bien que Parkinson et ses dindes d'amies n'aient pas été, de toute évidence, envoyées ici pour leur brillante intelligence.

Elle rirent bruyamment, puis Elya reprit son sérieux :

- Mais ne détournons pas le sujet ou sinon nous en aurons pour la nuit à parler d'elles, or je suis très curieuse.

- J'avais compris, sourit ironiquement Maryline, la vérité étant que si je ne rentre à Poudlard cette année c'est que Dumbledore a eu, disons, du mal à me localiser et que dorénavant il tient à m'avoir à l'oeil.

Elya leva un sourcil interrogateur.

- Hélas je ne compte pas t'en dire plus pour le moment, c'est assez... spécial et personnel.

Elya ne lui posa plus de question et le sujet devia tout naturellement sur le seul (encore heureux) et unique Drago Malefoy. Maryline prenant un plaisir sadique à critiquer en long en large et en travers le plus grand dragueur de l'école. Ayant utilisé tout son vocabulaire injurieux pour le qualifier, cette dernière proposa à son amie de monter se coucher, elles s'endormirent rapidement, l'une rêvant de torturer le tombeur, l'autre qu'il la serre dans ses bras.

Maryline se leva d'une humeur massacrante le lendemain matin, la cause étant qu'Elya avait eu la bonne idée de la faire léviter pour la réveiller. Elle menaçait quiconque osait la bousculer, et distribua des menaces de mort à tout va. Elya la dirigea tant bien que mal vers la grande salle où Maryline se défoula sur des deuxièmes années en leur versant un pichet de jus de citrouille sur le crâne. Elle s'assit quelque peu calmée, Elya à ses côtés, face à Drago Malefoy qui lui offrit un sourire ravageur. Maryline lui répondit par une mine exaspérée lui balançant un croissant à la gueule, Pansy lançant un petit cri indigné.

- Comment oses-tu abîmer le si joli visage de mon dragy chéri ?

- Oh chuis vraiment désolé dragy chéri ! La prochaine fois que je te balance quelque chose je m'assurerai que tu crèves sur le coup pour ne pas avoir à subir la honte d'être défiguré.

- Tu t'es levé de mauvaise humeur ce matin Ma-ry-li-ne ?, ironisa Drago.

- Toi la blondasse décolorée j'te permets pas de m'appeller par mon prénom. Tu m'appelles Cooper ou je te jure que je te fais bouffer la manucure de ta pouffiasse de copine.

Sur ce, elle se dirigea furieusement vers la salle de Métamorphoses, où se déroulait son prochain cours, Elya sur ses talons. Elles s'installèrent rapidement au fond de la salle, tandis qu'Elya contemplait son amie amusée.

- Une fille lui a rabattu son caquet ! Je ne sais pas si je dois admirer ton audace ou t'engueuler pour l'avoir provoquer. Il doit te haïr maintenant. Je pense que tu peux attendre sa vengeance.

- Il n'oserai pas de peur de casser son image de tombeur de ces dames. Si les autres apprennent qu'il s'est fait clouer le bec par une fille, qui plus est de sa maison, il va tomber de haut, croit-moi.

- En tout cas c'était brillant ! Complètement inconscient mais brillant ! Parkinson était tellement choquée qu'elle aurait pû gober une mouche qu'elle ne s'en serai pas rendu compte ! s'exclama Elya, se remémorant la scène un sourire béat sur le visage.

Le professeur McGonagall réclamant, le silence elles se turent et se concentrèrent sur la leçon du jour.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre II :

Le professeur leur présenta le sortilège permettant de transformer leur souris en un autre petit animal. Elle s'avança à la table d'Elya et Maryline, et leur demanda d'exécuter le sortilège. Elya commença, sa souris changea légèrement de couleur tandis qu'elle perdait ses moustaches. Ce fut donc au tour de Maryline qui lança un sort parfait sur sa souris qui se métamorphosa en oisillon sous le regard admiratif de sa voisine de table.

- J'accorde 10 pts à Serpentard pour ce sortilège magnifiquement exécuté, complimenta Mcgonagall.

Elle s'éloigna de leur table.

-Tu es douée !

- Non en fait, normalement je suis vraiment merdique en cours, mais bizarrement il semblerait qu' en métamorphoses j'ai des facilités.

- Si je comprends bien, t'es nulle en potion ?

- Autant qu'un chat sénile et aveugle, les pattes attachées à un arbre au milieu d'une forêt perdu dans la montagne une nuit avec des nuages.

- Super, j'espère que t'as prévu des chaudrons de rechange parce qu'on va sûrement tous les faire exploser.

- Génial, j'adore la destruction et l'anarchie.

Elya haussa un sourcil.

- Je plaisante... ou pas.

La sonnerie sonna (non jure ?!) la fin du cours, et elles se préparèrent psychologiquement au soporifique, ennuyeux, éternel, et décédé professeur Binns.

Maryline s'installa au fond de la classe, prit soin de mettre son livre devant elle et continua sa nuit, le plus naturellement du monde. Une boule de papier. Une deuxième boule de papier. Une troisième... Ah non la main de Maryline intercepta le papier avant qu'il ne l'atteigne en pleine face.

- C'est qui l'enflure suicidaire qui a osé me réveiller ?

Elle releva la tête et croisa le regard de Drago Malefoy qui comprit son erreur. On ne réveille pas impunément une jeune fille en pleine croissance et en manque de sommeil sans subir un terrible châtiment.

- Malefoy, mon meilleur ami ! J'aurais dû me douter que c'était toi l'enflure suicidaire. Je me sens généreuse et je suis prête à prendre tout le temps nécessaire pour te torturer dans les règles de l'art. Alors interressée ? *sourire colgate ultra bright ET max fresh*

- Tu préfèrerais pas une soirée rien que tous les deux ou je m'offre corps et âme ?

- Et la sadicité ? Et ta souffrance ? J'peux faire abstraction de tout ça, ça fait parti de mes petits plaisirs de la vie de tous les jours, lui répondit elle d'un air ennuyé.

- Tu fais dans le sadomasochisme ?

- Possible. Ça doit être assez jouissif de te voir souffrir, toi et ta sale tête de blond prétentieux. Je suis sûre que tu es puceau, c'est toujours ceux qui en disent le plus qui en font le moins.

Il lui lança un regard noir auquel elle répondit par un grand sourire de pétasse. Pendant ce temps-là, Elya et Pansy se tassaient sur leurs chaises le nez dans leur livre, enregistrant chaque mot et chaques paroles échangés. Pansy n'osa même pas contredire Maryline, n'ayant jamais été invitée à visiter le lit de Malefoy.

- Que peux-tu comprendre de toute façon, tu as été élevée chez de sales moldus, comme la dernière des sang-de-bourbe ? Où sont tes parents ? Pourquoi t'ont-ils abandonnés ? Tu ne t'es jamais posée la question ? Traître à ton sang !, lui cracha-t-il hargneusement.

- …

- … ?

L'instant d'après, la douce mélodie d'un genoux heurtant une partie sensible de l'anatomie masculine résonna dans la classe sous les regards horrifiés, jubilant, amusés ou compatissant des personnes présentes. Maryline n'attendit pas que la loque en train de se tordre de douleur sur le sol se relève pour se venger, et s'enfuit en courant vers un havre de paix qui lui offrirait un remède contre le mal de tête : l'infirmerie.

Elle débarqua essoufflée à l'infirmerie, déserte. Attendant le retour de Mme Pomfresh, elle s'installa sur un lit et commença doucement à s'endormir, s'apprettant à ENFIN continuer sa nuit quand elle perçut des sifflements furieux. Elle s'assit sur son lit, ouvrit les yeux et fit face à cinq Poufsouffle. La seule phrase intelligente que put sortir Maryline fut :

- Mais Bordel y'en a qui veulent vraiment crever ici !

Les PoufPouf, surmaquillées soit dit en passant, attrapèrent Maryline, et l'entraînèrent à leur suite, ce que fit Maryline sans oublier de pester contre la connerie humaine. Elles continuèrent ainsi jusqu'au parc où elles s'arrêtèrent contre le mur, à la vue de tous, s'il prenait à la serpentarde l'envie de riposter physiquement. Les Pots-de-Peintures reprochèrent à la brune de « s'acharner » sur le « magnifique », « charismatique » et « sexy » play-boy de Serpentard. Evidemment Maryline s'en foutait comme de sa première fois (elle était trop bourrée pour se souvenir de quoi que ce soit) et les avait gentiment envoyées paître.

- Être à Serpentard ne te donne pas tout les droits, d'ailleurs je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi Drago y a été envoyé, conclua une petite blonde, un sourire niais à 2£ acheté dans le super du coin collé à son visage

- Bah il est fourbe, hypocrite, mesquin, sadique, il t'en faut plus ou je continue ?

- Il est BEAU, argumenta une brune.

- Super, il sera d'autant plus facile à revendre comme esclave. J'aurai qu'à chercher une vieille mégère nymphomane comme acheteuse.

Elles ouvrirent toutes les cinq la bouche dans un o choqué. La plus grande d'entre elles lui griffa la joue avec ses ongles manucurés. Vous avez déjà vu des ongles manucurés ? Ils sont longs et peuvent se révéler de vrais instruments de torture. Aussi quand Maryline toucha sa joue ensanglanté à cause d'une MANUCURE, elle péta les plombs (j'aime pas cette expression ).

PDV Maryline (Point De Vue):

Elles m'ont vraiment énervées, j'ai envie de leur explosé le crâne contre le magnifique mur en pierre auquel je tourne le dos. Ça va leur tué des neurones mais d'après ce que je constate elles étaient déjà pas très fournie de ce côté-là. Je connais même pas leurs noms, et j'ai pas envie de le savoir. Elles vont souffrir.

Je donne un coup de poing dans le nez de celle qui se trouve face à moi, on entend les os craquer. J'arrache de ma main libre des poignées de cheveux à la blonde qui se met à hurler comme un goret, je lui rattrape sa crinière et je lui fracasse la tête contre le mur. Je donne un coup de pied dans le ventre de la grande qui se plie de douleur. Les deux autres restent en retrait, comme c'est beau la solidarité féminine.

Je les laisse dans leur sang et leur cheveux et je cours en direction des toilettes pour nettoyer ma griffure.

Fin PDV Maryline.

Le léger problème qui se posa est : où sont les toilettes ? On a tendance à l'oublier mais Maryline est nouvelle et ça n'a pas été dans ses priorités de retenir le chemin jusqu'aux WC. Elle tenta de s'adresser à un Serdaigle qui s'enfuit en courant dès qu'elle l'approcha. Serait-il au courant de sa récente saute d'humeur ? Et dieu dit que la lumière soit et la lumière fut. Elle avait la joue et le poing plein de sang et sa main gauche et encore serrée sur une poignée de cheveux blonds. Un poil effrayant. Une Gryffondor d'apparement son âge la dépassa.

- Hé Machine !, interpella très délicatement Maryline.

« Machine » se retourna lentement, passablement agacée et jaugea sa camarade du regard.

- C'est toi la nouvelle ? Je m'appelle Hermione Granger pour ton information.

- Super, j'me disais que tu pourrais me… euh conduire jusqu'à une, euh, salle d'eau.

- … Hein ?

- Montre moi où vous planquer les chiottes dans votre château.

- Ah, euh, oui, j't'en prie suis moi.

Elles se mirent en route en silence mais furent arrêtées par un Malefoy surpris du "look" de la serpentarde (et toujours en rogne contre Maryline)

- Tu fais dans le look morbide Cooper ? Et Granger elle fait partie de tes accessoires pour ton rituel satanique ?

Maryline, déjà échauffée, le fit taire d'un coup de poing. Malefoy s'enfuit en courant en se tenant la mâchoire, furieux.

Elle se tourna vers Hermione et lui fit signe de continuer, comme s'il ne s'était rien passer, ce que fit l'Échevelée un sourire aux lèvres.

Hermione l'abandonna à l'entrée des toilettes de Mimi geignarde. Alors que Maryline s'apprêtait à pénétrer dans les toilettes elle fut interrompue par une voix doucereuse.

- Mlle Cooper, je vous prierai de bien vouloir me suivre jusqu'au bureau du Directeur.

La Mademoiselle en question fit un écart et s'appuya dos au mur, une main sur le cœur.

- Je suis sûre que vous avez voulu me tuer !

- Si j'avais vraiment voulu vous tuer je m'y serais pris de façon plus radicale, dit-il, un sourire sadique étirant lentement ses lèvres.

Elle ne répondit rien et le suivit jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore, la touffe de cheveux dans son poing et la joue toujours ensanglantée.

***

- Reconnaissez-vous avoir brutalisé plusieurs de vos camarades ?

- Tout à fait.

- En éprouvez-vous des regrets ?

- Pas le moins du monde.

Les Poufsouffles, rafistolées par Pomfresh, et Malefoy lui lancèrent un regard noir tandis qu'elle se balançait négligemment sur sa chaise. Dumbledore l'observait par-dessus ses lunettes, les mains croisées.

- Il me semble que c'est le deuxième incident de la journée, n'est-ce pas ?

- Grumpf.

Le directeur parut réfléchir un instant puis son visage s'illumina, sûrement convaincu qu'il avait trouvé ZE idée du siècle.

- Je suis persuadé que le quidditch vous aidera à évacuer cette violence contenue en vous ! Et monsieur Malefoy sera ravi, j'en suis persuadé de vous y initier !

Étranglement avec la salive de la part du concerné.

- Le quoi ?, questionna Maryline.

- Quidditch, mademoiselle. Personne ne vous en a expliqué les règles ?

- Manifestement non.

- Il me semble que vous vous êtes liée d'amitié avec mlle Anderson, je me trompe ? Elle se chargera de vous en apprendre les bases.

- J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être out là. C'est qui Anderson ?

- Elya. T'en vois d'autres qui osent t'approcher ? répondit Malefoy, agacé.

- Ouais mais je les frappe avant qu'ils me sortent « hey ! Tu es nouvelle et je suis sympa, soyons amis ! »

Elle continua sa phrase dans un grognement dont on ne percevait que des bribes telles que « va crever » ou « tu t'la mets ou j'pense ». Avant que le troisième incident (jamais deux sans trois hein ?) de la journée n'éclate, Dumbledore les interrompit en se grattant la gorge et congédia les blaireautes, Malefoy, et Maryline, qui se ruèrent sur la sortie avec la dignité d'un troupeau d'éléphant déshydratés diarrhéiques. Une fois dans le couloir, et débarrassée des autres Maryline sortit sa baguette, menaça un Poufsouffle de troisième année de le transformer en schtroumpf tran(s)sexuel (j'ai cherché sur Google, pas moyen de savoir si y'a un ou deux S)- Et là total regard d'incompréhension de la part du blaireau (aucune culture ces sorciers)- s'il ne la (re)conduisait pas illico presto aux toilettes. Après un bon quart d'heure d'hésitations, de doutes, et de menaces, ils parvinrent enfin à la terre promise - Oui parce que le mec/garçon/jeune homme il y passe pas sa vie aux chiottes des filles.

Elle s'apprêta à franchir la porte, s'imaginant glorieuse contre tout ces emmerdeurs-nés qui l'empêchait de se désensanglanter sa putain de joue et de se débarrasser de la touffe de cheveux qu'elle serrait convulsivement dans sa main.

- Hey Maryline !

Ce fut Elya qui l'interrompit dans sa marche vers les toilettes.

- Merde.

- Quoi ? Pourquoi tu me dis ça à moi ?

- Merde. Je veux que tu me laisses tranquille pour que j'ailles enfin dans ces foutus chiottes pour me nettoyer la joue.

- Ben dis donc à qui appartient la manucure qui t'as défigurée ?

- Sais pas, une Poufsouffle. Je peux y aller ou tu vas encore me faire chier longtemps. ?

- Ah non mais là faut que t'ailles de faire désinfecter à l'infirmerie, tu sais pas où ses ongles sont allés traîner.

Elle l'empoigna vivement par le bras et la traîna jusqu'à l'infirmerie (AGAIN)

***

Review ?


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre III :

Blasée, Maryline se laissa traîner, examiner, soigner par son « amie » et l'infirmière. Une fois la consultation finie elle se dirigea, la truffe au vent, l'estomac vide.

- On dirait un clebard, fit subtilement remarquer Elya

- J'ai faim.

-J'avais cru comprendre oui.

Elles allèrent manger, puis se rendirent en cours. L'après-midi passa et elles se dépêchèrent de retourner à la salle commune, une fois la sonnerie ayant retentie, pour éviter la cohue. Elles s'installèrent dans les meilleurs fauteuils et se partagèrent un sachet de bonbons.

- C'est quoi le quidditch ? Demanda brusquement Maryline.

- Un sport très populaire chez les sorciers qui se joue sur des balais.

- Sur des balais ?

- Oui.

Elya entreprit de lui expliquer les règles de bases. Lorsqu'elle finit, un flot d'élève de tout âge, pénétra dans la salle commune. Déjà blasée par autant de monde, Maryline décida de prendre sa douche, Elya fit de même. Après avoir fini elle noua une serviette autour de sa poitrine et sortit de la cabine de douche. Elle tendit le bras vers là où aurait dû se trouver ses affaires mais sa main se referma sur l'air.

- Bordel de merde.

Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et passa la tête par l'entrebâillement et put constater qu'Elya l'attendait à l'entrée du dortoir des filles un sourire sadique sur les lèvres, les affaires et la baguette de Maryline à la main. Puis elle disparut à l'intérieur du dortoir, défiant son amie de venir chercher ses affaires.

Maryline évalua la distance séparant la salle de bain du dortoir des filles, prit une expression neutre, rajusta sa serviette et ses cheveux trempés et se lança.

Se sentant observée, elle tourna la tête et aperçut Malefoy et ses « amis » en train de la regarder avec un peu trop d'instance.

- Quoi ? Z'avez jamais vu une fille en serviette sortir de la salle de bain, pour aller chercher ses affaires que sa soi-disant « amie » lui a fourbement caché ?

Quelques sifflement appréciateurs accompagnèrent sa remarque. Drago, choqué, ne dit pas un mot.

Elle monta quatre à quatre les marches menant à son dortoir, manqua de fracasser la porte en tentant de l'ouvrir et vit son sac soigneusement posé sur son lit. Maryline se rhabilla rapidement puis jeta un regard circulaire à la pièce. Étrange, Elya aurait dû se trouver ici… Elle se dirigea vers l'armoire qu'elles partageaient toutes les deux et ouvrit la porte d'un geste brusque.

- Je suis trop jeune pour mourir ! Aie pitié de moi, pauvre âme errant dans les profondeurs de la bêtise !

Telle était que la supplique qu'Elya, au milieu de ses innombrables vêtements venait de faire à Maryline, qui la considéra un sourcil levé. Elle la prit finalement par son uniforme et la frappa à la tête.

- On est réconciliée ? Demanda Elya en se massant le crâne.

- On est réconciliée, répondit Maryline avec un sourire satisfait.

Elles se déshabillèrent pour enfiler leur pyjama, et se glissèrent ensuite sous leurs couettes pour rejoindre le pays des songes.

***

- Seigneur elle est trop flippante dans ces moments-là.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'elle fout avec son oreiller ?

- Je crois qu'elle tente de l'étrangler.

- …

Les camarades de dortoir de Maryline, ainsi qu'Elya était rassemblée devant le lit de notre psychopathe préférée, tandis que celle-ci probablement en train de rêver, étranglait son oreiller et ricanait comme une démente. Elya la considéra un instant, se rendant sûrement compte de l'erreur qu'elle avait faite en lui adressant la parole et s'approcha prudemment du lit de son amie.

- Mary chérie … appella-t-elle doucement

- Niahaha… iark… iark…souffre… ahah

- Lynouille ? Je comprend que torturer ton oreiller doit être d'une importance capitale pour toi, mais faut vraiment qu'on aille déjeuner là, à part si tu veux aller en cours sans manger, lui dit doucement Elya, une goutte de sueur froide lui coulant désagréablement dans le cou.

Au terme 'manger' 'Lynouille' se redressa brutalement, la tête dans le cul.

- J'ai la tête dans le cul, bailla Maryline.

- Et le cul dans le brouillard, on sait mais si on descend pas maintenant c'est plus la peine d'aller déjeuner.

Les camarades de dortoir en profitèrent pour déserter les lieux et la marmotte put se préparer tranquillement. Elles remontèrent des sous-sols où se situait leur salle commune et s'installèrent à leur table, dans la grande salle. Environ cinq minutes plus tard, Malefoy débarqua, Pansy et ses imbéciles d'amis à sa suite. Il s'installa, comme il en avait pris l'habitude face à Maryline, sa dinde minaudant à ses côtés.

- Ah, j'ai rêvé de toi, Malefoy cette nuit, lança la jeune fille (Maryline), en se servant un pancake.

- Vraiment, et que faisions nous ?, questionna le blond, sourire charmeur au lèvre.

- Tu brûlais, tandis que tes gorilles faisaient une danse des sioux en serviettes de bain autour de ton bûcher, et moi je bouffais du popcorn avec Pansy.

- En plus j'adore le popcorn ! Lâcha-t-elle, enthousiaste.

Maryline, Elya, Drago, et les quelques personnes aux alentours lui lancèrent un regard « retourne te coucher ma pauvre t'es pas faite pour réfléchir » et se remirent à manger. Drago ne parut nullement offensé que sa voisine de table ait rêvé de sa mort et fit comme si de rien ne s'était passé. Une fois leur petit déjeuner terminé, ils se dirigèrent pour un double cours de sortilèges en commun avec les serdaigles. Le cours passa vite car plus agréable, et plus intéressant que les cours d'histoire de la magie par exemple.

***

- J'aime pas la pluiiiiiie.

- Moi non plus à tout les coups je vais friser avec toute cette humidité.

- Mais touche mes doigts et mes orteils sont gelés à cause de cette eau, là !

Maryline plaqua ses doigts contre la joue d'Elya, qui poussa un petit cri aigu.

- Mais lâche-moi avec tes glaçons, tu fais chier Lynouille ! Compatis pour mes cheveux merde !

- Tu crains ?

- Evidemment, abrutie !

- Je vois …, Maryline lui fit un grand sourire sadique et plaqua ses deux mains dans le cou de son amie.

Celle-ci parvint à la repousser et à s'enfuir hilare, le plus loin possible de Maryline.

Elles parvinrent toutes les deux au quatrième étage, en courant les cheveux aux vent, comme dans la pub pour moldu « l'oreal, parce que je le vaut bien » et en bousculant les personnes sur leur passage. Maryline s'immobilisa soudain.

- ILS ONT DEBARQUES !, cria-t-elle, les bras levés et une expression théâtrale sur le visage.

Le silence se fit dans le couloir, et tout les regards convergèrent vers la nouvelle.

- Toujours aussi discrète à ce que je vois, Cooper, dit Malefoy en la dépassant.

Elya empoigna Maryline par le col de son uniforme et la traîna jusqu'aux toilettes, ou elle les enferma, elle et Maryline bien sûr, dans une cabine.

- C'est quoi ton problème, encore ? Soupira-t-elle.

- Ils ont débarqués, je suis dans la mouise jusqu'au cou !

- Qui a débarqué ? Interrogea Elya, perdue.

- Les anglais, of course !

- Quels anglais ?

- Les petits soldats en rouge !

- Je comprends pas ce que t'essaie de me dire.

- J'ai mes ragnagnas !

- Tes quoi ?

- Mes règles, triple buse !

- Et tu peux pas t'exprimer CLAIREMENT ?!

- Je m'exprime clairement c'est toi l'inculte ici !

- N'empêche avec tes expressions moyenâgeuses, là…

- Et encore je t'ai pas sortie les pire, mais ce qui m'intéresse là, maintenant tout de suite c'est de trouver une serviette.

- Pas besoin de chercher, il existe un sort très pratique pour ce genre de chose, lui dit Elya avec un clin d'œil appuyé.

- Je vois…

Quelques soupirs exaspérés plus tard, Elya consentit à libérer Maryline de son fardeau, et prononça rapidement la formule.

***

L 'après-midi finit, les cours aussi. Les deux camarades proches de l'état larvesque tentaient de se traîner jusqu'à leur salle commune, rêvant de fauteuils accueillants et de canapés moelleux. Maryline avait eu le déplaisir de revoir le professeur Rogue qui, malgré qu'il favorisait sa propre maison, n'en restait pas moins un professeur horrible. Et comme Maryline et Elya (qui avaient trouvé le moyen de se retrouver ensemble à la réalisation de la potion) étaient toute les deux épouvantablement exécrables dans cette matière, elles ne manquèrent pas de faire fondre leur chaudron ainsi que ceux situés à proximités du leur. Elles durent nettoyer leurs dégâts et étaient maintenant épuisées rien qu'en pensant à la montagne de devoirs qui les attendait.

***

Elles étaient toutes les deux sur le lit d'Elya, en train de recopier le devoir de potion qu'elle avait « empruntée » à une camarade. Elya fixait depuis un bon moment Maryline qui releva la tête agacée.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux encore ?

Elya suçota distraitement sa plume.

- Tu voudrais pas que je te raccourcisse la frange ? Demanda-t-elle enfin.

- Non.

- Pourquoi ? A moins que tu ne cultives ton côté mystérieux pour séduire qui-tu-sais, termina-t-elle dans un clin d'œil.

- Qui-je-sais ? C'est qui ça ?

- Personne pour le moment mais tu trouveras bien quelqu'un à qui donner ce surnom.

- Mmmh, si tu le dis. Dis-moi t'es sûre que c'est une ra**ss**ine de mandragore ?

- Eurk, la prochaine fois on prendra le devoir de quelqu'un meilleur en orthographe, grimaça Elya.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapitre IV :

Maryline s'étira, s'étonna qu'il n'y ait aucun emmerdeur pour la réveiller, et finalement se leva. Toutes ses 'colocataires' dormaient encore, certaines ronflant comme des locomotives, ou bavant.

_« Charmant, »_ ne put s'empêcher de penser la brune.

En allant vérifier l'heure sur sa superbe montre en plastoc waterproof, elle faillit faire un arrêt cardiaque en constatant qu'il n'était que cinq heures du matin et se fracassa silencieusement le crâne contre le montant de son lit pour se punir de s'être réveillée un _peu_ trop à l'avance. Elle exhuma un pot de nutella de son tiroir de chevet, déscotcha la cuillère qu'y y était attaché en prévision et attaqua son pot. [NdA : la nuit on a toujours la dalle, et le matin on arrive à peine à faire rentrer une tasse de lait, allez y comprendre qqch] Une fois vidé elle le posa au pied de son lit, ainsi que la cuillère, et se laissa retomber sur le dos, bras et jambes en étoile de mer, sur son lit. Peu avant que ses camarades ne se réveillent elle s'empara de son marqueur indélébile (ce serait pas marrant sinon J ) et s'appliqua à dessiner des moustaches et autres formes non identifiées sur leurs visages. Satisfaite de son comportement plus que puéril, elle cacha l'arme du crime (autrement dit le marqueur), se doucha et s'habilla en quatrième vitesse.

Peu de temps après alors qu'elle traversait la salle commune pour se rendre à la grande salle, des hurlements furieux et particulièrement bruyants s'élevèrent de son dortoir.

Pansy et toute la clique comprirent ce jour le sens du mot « indélébile ».

Attablée, se resservant des pancakes, Maryline adressait un sourire particulièrement radieux à la plupart des serpentardes de 7eme années qui lui adressèrent un regard noir (c'est le cas de le dire).

- On sait que c'est toi Cooper !

- On a trouvé la preuve de ta culpabilité, dit une, en exhibant fièrement le marqueur.

- Pourquoiiii moiiiiiii ? Se lamenta Elya, qui n'avait pas été épargnée.

- Avoue !

- Pourquoiii moiiiiiiii ?

- Ce machin moldu était sous ton lit !

- Pourquoiiiiiiii moiiiiii ?

- Ta gueule Elya, tu m'pète très fortement les ovaires.

- Mais je croyais qu'on était amiiies !, renifla pitoyablement la concernée.

- Ça fait deux-trois jours qu'on s'connaît.

- Mais je me suis déjà attachée à toi ! Tu es le soleil qui illumine ma vie (après Drago) ! Mon âme sœur (après Drago) !

- Ah, le théâtre ! Ne put s'empêcher de soupirer rêveusement Pansy.

- Ta gueule Parkinson, s'écria en chœur toute la table.

- Tu as ruiné mon magnifique visage ! , se plaint une de ses camarades méconnaissable sans sa couche habituelle de peinture ; plus communément appelée maquillage.

- Moi j'dirais que je t'ai rendue service, mais je suppose que c'est une question de point de vue.

- Tu te moques de moi ?

- Je suis on ne peut plus sincère.

L'ex-pot de peinture se détourna vexée. Tandis que tout ce petit monde discutait _joyeusement_, Dumbledore était ravie de l'animation qui régnait chez les Serpentards. Il arborait un petit sourire satisfait et se disait que finalement la nouvelle élève ne lui causerait pas que des soucis.

- Ce n'était qu'une blague ! Une farce, un canular, un tour, une moquerie, une mystification, une plaisanterie, une taquinerie, une boutade, une bouffonnerie !

- Je connaissais pas la moitié des mots qu'elle vient de réciter.

- Moi non plus.

[NdA : Merci aux dico des synonymes en ligne XD et encore, j'ai pas tout mis !]

Une fois leurs estomacs remplis, les 7eme années de Poufsouffle et Serpentard se rendirent en cours de défense contre les forces du mal.

Le samedi après-midi, Maryline débarqua en T-shirt, Jean, Baskets, en compagnie d'Elya, au terrain de quidditch, pour sa séance d' « initiation » au célèbre sport des sorciers. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Malefoy arriva également en tenue de quidditch et son balai sous le bras.

- T'as pas tellement une tenue appropriée pour voler, fit il remarquer.

- Je savais même pas qu'un balai pouvait faire autre chose que le ménage, répondit Maryline.

Drago soupira devant le manque de connaissances de la jeune fille et lui tendit un balai de l'école. Elle le contempla sceptique et refusa de le prendre.

- Je ne monterai pas.

- Si, tu monteras.

- Puisque je te dis que non.

- Et moi je te dis que si.

- J'ai le vertige !

- Je m'en fout comme de mon premier gallion !

Il s'avança vers elle et tenta de lui prendre le poignet pour la forcer à monter mais elle se déroba et recula. Il fit de nouveau un pas vers elle tandis qu'elle continuait à reculer.

Elle commença finalement à courir en constatant qu'il se rapprochait un peu trop d'elle. Elya fut mêlée à la course poursuite, Maryline lui ayant aggripé le bras. Ils firent ainsi deux tours du terrain, Elya commençant à fatiguer ralentit l'allure. Elle se vautra sur le gazon encore boueux alors que son talon s'enfonçait profondément dans le sol.

- Rend … moi … mon talon, intima-t-elle au gazon (qui bien évidemment ne lui répondit pas) alors qu'elle se démenait pour dégager ledit talon.

- Elya qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Cria Maryline qui avait pris de l'avance.

- Continue sans moi, je te rejoindrai, je vais te retarder !

Et comme dans un mauvais film bien guimauve, Maryline lui répondit les larmes aux yeux :

- Je ne partirais pas sans toi !

Finalement lassé de son petit jeu de course poursuite, Drago enfourcha son balai, bien décidé à rattraper l'emmerdeuse qui lui pourrissait son après-midi. Elle se mit à courir comme une dératée vers l'un des buts, tentant d'échapper, au nimbus 2001. Son poursuiveur accéléra, tandis qu'elle se retrouvait face à un des poteaux. Maryline se retourna et eu juste le temps de se baisser alors que Drago se mangeait littéralement le poteau. Elle s'écarta rapidement et éclata de rire, tandis qu'il glissait lentement vers le sol. Elya la rejoint et elle rirent aux larmes devant le ridicule de la situation.

Maryline se roulait par terre, tapant le sol du poing, pliée en deux par un point de côté qui ne s'améliorait pas avec son fou rire. Elle ne vit pas Drago s'approcher, à moitié sonné certes, mais d'une humeur massacrante. Il la porta et la balança sans ménagements sur son épaule, comme un vulgaire sac à patates et enfourcha son balai. Il s'assura d'être à environ deux mètres de hauteur pour qu'il ne prenne pas l'envie à sa prisonnière de sauter à terre puis l'assit derrière lui. Une fois qu'il la relâchât, elle se mit à le frapper sur toutes les parties du corps qu'elle pouvait atteindre.

- J'ai le vertige triple-buse !

Et en effet dès qu'elle osa jeter un œil quelques mètres plus bas, son visage se colora d'une délicate teinte verdâtre et se démena avec plus d'ardeur.

- Imbécile, tu vas nous faire tomb …, commença Drago, tentant tant bien que mal d'échapper aux poings de Maryline, et de garder le contrôle du balai.

Il n'eut, en effet, pas le temps de finir sa phrase que Maryline bascula en arrière et chutait tête la première dans le vide. Elle croisa les bras résignée, et songea que, si elle s'en sortait, sa première action serait de tuer Malefoy à coups de talon aiguille made in Elya.

- Malefoy, comment as-tu deviné que mon fantasme secret était de m'éclater le crâne contre la pelouse d'un stupide stade de quiddiiiitch ? Hurla-t-elle.

L'abruti en question, ayant des réflexes à chier, la regardait stupidement tomber, alors qu'Elya hurlait à la mort. Alors que le sol se rapprochait rapidement de sa fragile boîte crânienne, Maryline se dit que se serait bien si quelqu'un intervenait. Genre maintenant tout de suite quoi, parce qu'à ce rythme là, elle n'était pas sûre de survivre.

Et comme par miracle, Dieu (ou tout autre personne squattant le ciel) l'entendit. Un sort se précipita sur elle, la retenant par la cheville à deux centimètres du sol.

Un jeune homme s'avança, un sourire prétentieux sur le visage. Les cheveux châtains mi-long (mais pas trop long non plus), les yeux d'un noir d'encre, il avait le teint légèrement halé (comme Elya), mais ne devait pas mesurer plus d'un mètre soixante-dix. Ce n'était pas un prix de beauté mais il était mignon tout de même.

- Je t'ai sauvé la vie ! Fanfaronna-t-il.

- Et je t'en remercie du fond du cœur mais si tu pouvais défaire ton sort pour que je puisse retrouver ma terre chérie, je t 'en serais encore plus reconnaissante.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait, l'inconnu la libéra d'un mouvement de baguette. Maryline soudainement libérée n'eut pas le temps de se réceptionner et s'écrasa contre le sol encore boueux. Elle parvint à s'assoir, et se lança un sort de nettoyage. Son « sauveur » lui tendit une main pour l'aider à se relever, tandis que Elya et Drago s'approchait d'eux.

- C'est qui ? Demanda Elya, une lueur de convoitise dans les yeux.

- Jared Taylor, 7eme année, Serdaigle. Et en passant, il manque un talon à ta chaussure.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre V :

- Jared Taylor, 7eme année, Serdaigle. Et en passant, il manque un talon à ta chaussure.

- La faute à qui ? Demanda-t-elle, en tournant un regard accusateur vers la pelouse, responsable de son malheur.

- La faute à bibi ! Répondit (très stupidement) Drago

- …

- …

- … ?

- Ouais, euh. Non… C'est à cause de l'autre cruchâsse de Parkinson là, elle déteint sur moi, dit Malefoy en se passant la main sur le visage pour cacher sa honte, Bon ben je vais vous laisser !

Et il détala aussi sec, son balai sur l'épaule, en direction du château. Les trois jeunes gens le suivirent du regard jusqu'à ce qu'il disparaisse en pénétrant dans le hall.

- Hum. Sinon toi tu es sûrement Maryline la Psychopathe, et toi … Hmm… tu dois être Elya, non ?

- Maryline la Psychopathe ? Ça sonne bien, dit la Maryline en question, un sourire flottant sur son visage.

- En fait tu n'es pas très aimée.

- J'aurais pu deviner grâce au surnom.

- Un nombre incroyable de poupées vaudou ont circulées, surtout du côté de tes camarades de dortoir. Quand ils ont su que tu allais essayer le quidditch, ils ont priés pour que tu chutes de ton balai.

- Charmant, Elya fais moi penser à les remercier pour leur sollicitude.

- T'inquiètes pas, je m'en rappellerai. J'espère que ce sera drôle, dit cette dernière en se réjouissant d'avance.

Elya, considérant sa chaussure mutilée, annonça qu'elle rentrait au château pour se changer, laissant les deux jeunes gens en plan.

- Elle est sympathique ? Questionna le Serdaigle.

- Hein ? Qui ça ?

- Elya, parbleu !

- Parbleu ? Tu n'as pas un peu l'impression de parler comme jadis ?

- C'est comme ça que je m'exprime. Et ça fait craquer mes « proies », alors pourquoi y renoncer ?

- En fait c'est assez flippant, j'ai l'impression de parler avec ma grand-mère.

- Enfin bref laissons la grand-mère de côté, dit Jared en balayant l'air de sa main.

- Ouais laisse ma grand-mère de côté. Sinon, Elya est assez spéciale, superficielle et pouf' sur les bords, complètement hystérique mais je pense que c'est-ce qui fait son « charme ».

- Dans ce cas-là sympathisons ! S'exclama-t-il en tendant solennellement la main.

- Euh, ouais c'est ça sympathisons, lui répondit Maryline, ignorant délibérément sa main tendue et pensant que, décidemment, elle ne s'entourait que de gens étranges.

Ils se mirent eux aussi en route pour rentrer au château, le jour commençant à décliner.

- Au fait, je suis bi.

- Waw tu ne peux pas savoir comment j'en ai rien à foutre.

***

Le lendemain, au petit-déjeuner.

Point de vue Maryline Cooper :

Mon dieu, des fois j'ai honte d'être une sorcière. Non mais c'est vrai ! Elya tire une tronche d'éléphant constipé en regardant son ongle, Parkinson mate une mouche depuis un bon quart d'heure, Malefoy renifle bizarrement son porridge, Jared mate un type canon à sa table, Zabini est en train de loucher dans le décolleté de sa voisine, voisine qui est à deux doigts de le tuer avec sa petite cuillère, ce qui promets d'être gore à souhait. Dumbledore regarde le plafond et sourit comme un bien heureux, McGonnagall pince les lèvres et fronce les sourcils en regardant deux élèves en train de se rouler une pelle magistrale et Rogue, notre super directeur de maison enroule négligemment une de ses mèches de cheveux, grasses comme pas possible, autour de son doigt.

J'en ai marre. Je vais tous les buter et je boufferai les pancakes qui restent. Ça sera GÉ-NIAL.

Point de vue Elya Anderson :

Mon dieu, c'est tellement cruel, en prenant le beurre je me suis CASSE un ongle, déjà que la dernière fois c'est mon talon qui y est passé. Va falloir que j'arrange ça avant d'aller en cours, sinon je vais être stressée toute la journée. En plus il fait soleil, ça veut dire que pas une goutte d'eau ne va s'approcher de mes superbes cheveux lisses. Maryline me fixe bizarrement, je crois qu'elle va tuer quelqu'un. Bordel elle me fait trop balisé. Je crois que je vais avancer la séance de manucure pour échapper au massacre qui se prépare.

Point de vue Pansy Parkinson :

…

Oh …

… Une mouche …

… Dragy chéri est si beau …

…

Oh …

… Une mouche …

… Dragy chéri est si beau …

…

Oh …

… Une mouche …

… Dragy chéri est…

Point de vue Drago Malefoy :

Je HAIS le porridge, mais les pancakes sont à côté de Maryline, et vu la tête qu'elle tire, il serait dangereux pour ma santé physique de m'approcher d'elle. Oh je pourrais bien sûr faire voler le plat jusqu'à moi - après tout je suis exceptionnel - mais je crois qu'elle me tuerait aussi. Et une illumination me vient ! - Illuminant un peu plus l'être superbe que je suis- Je n'ai qu'à ordonner à un des deux abrutis qui me servent d'amis (qui a osé dire « qui se ressemble s'assemble ? »), de se faire tuer à ma place, et j'aurai non seulement des pancakes, mais aussi un être stupide en moins à me coltiner. Ah, je suis tout simplement génial…

Point de vue Jared Taylor :

Cible repérée. Prêt à l'assaut. A L'ATTAQUE !

Point de vue Blaise Zabini :

…

Wouaw

…

Point de vue Voisine de Blaise Zabini :

Je vais le tuer. Je vais le tuer. Ensuite je cacherai son corps dans un des cachots. Personne ne me suspectera. Ou alors on me remerciera pour mon geste. Je me demande si ça serait plus marrant si je le torturai ? Mais en silence, je n'ai pas envie qu'il me crève les tympans. Ce connard.

Point de vue Harry Potter :

Kill Voldemort. Kill Voldemort. Kill Voldemort. Kill Voldemort. Kill Voldemort. Kill Voldemort. Kill Voldemort. Kill Voldemort. Kill Voldemort. Kill Voldemort. Kill Voldemort. Kill Voldemort. Kill Voldemort. Kill Voldemort. Kill Voldemort. Kill Voldemort. Kill Voldemort. Kill Voldemort. Kill Voldemort. Kill Voldemort.

Aaaah, Ginny est si belle =_=.

Kill Voldemort. Kill Voldemort. Kill Voldemort. Kill Voldemort. Kill Voldemort. Kill Voldemort. Kill Voldemort. Kill Voldemort. Kill Voldemort. Kill Voldemort. Kill Voldemort. Kill Voldemort. Kill Voldemort. Kill Voldemort. Kill Voldemort. Kill Voldemort. Kill Voldemort. Kill Voldemort. Kill Voldemort. Kill Voldemort.

Point de vue Minerva McGonagall :

Bande de dépravés … Jeunesse décadente … ne respecte rien … rien que de petits voyous … sans avenirs … si j'étais leurs parents…

Point de vue Albus Dumbledore :

Il fait si beau aujourd'hui ! Je mangerai bien des glaces au citron au bord du lac. Malheureusement pour moi ces incapables du ministère m'ont encore appelé. J'prendrai bien des vacances, histoire de voir comment ils se débrouillent ! Ooooh, mais il semblerait que nous aurons bientôt des meurtres sur les bras… Je les arrête tant qu'il en est encore temps ? Noooon, laissons faire, ça sera peut-être divertissant huhu.

Point de vue Severus Rogue :

Aujourd'hui c'est le jour du bain. Je me demande quel nouveau shampoing je vais utiliser… Peut-être celui senteur marinière (« Plus frais que le poisson que l'on vient de pêcher ! »)

Point de vue Gregory Goyle :

Drago m'a demandé de lui donner les pancakes. Je dois lui obéir. Mais les pancakes sont à côtés de la folle ! Sois courageux Gregory ! Mais merde je croyais qu'à Serpentard on fuyait toujours devant le danger T_T. Approche subtile, approche subtile. ELLE A REPERE MON APPROCHE SUBTILE ! Ouah ce regard noir qu'elle me lance ! J'ai peur. J'ai peur. J'ai peur.

(Re-) Point de vue Maryline Cooper :

Ah. Goyle vient de sortir en courant de la salle en hurlant. Pourtant je ne l'ai pas touché, je le jure ! J'ai seulement planté mon couteau dans la pile de pancakes et je l'ai défié du regard pour savoir s'il aurait l'audace d'en demander un seul. Il ne l'a pas eu (l'audace s'entend). Je n'ai pas commis de crime n'est ce pas ?

Point de vue Argus Rusard :

Non, mais ! Un espèce de petit voyou vient de me bousculer en hurlant ! Moi je l'attacherai par les pieds et je le fouetterai jusqu'à ce qu'il me supplie d'arrêter. De toute façon ils finiront tous au chômage. Je dois les manipuler et les intimider tant qu'ils sont gamins pour mieux les utiliser plus tard ! Ainsi je deviendrai le premier cracmol MAÎTRE DU MONDE ! Je créerais une société où les gens comme moi et les chats seront vénérés, et je me vengerais de tous ces abrutis.

GWAHAHAHA.

Point de vue Miss Teigne :

…

Miaou.

…

(Re-) Point de vue Drago Malefoy :

Raaaaaaah, mais quel imbécile ce Goyle ! Même pas foutu de se sacrifier correctement ! Et je fais comment moi, sans pancakes ?

Et parce que toutes les bonnes choses ont une fin, les élèves ayant pris leur petit-déjeuner (avec plus ou moins de pancakes), vaquèrent à leurs occupations, en profitant de leur dimanche ensoleillé.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre VI :

On pouvait qualifier Elya Anderson de sérial-killeuse.

Sa première victime avait été sa peau. Elle se plaisait à l'étouffer avec du maquillage, à se mettre du fond de teint, à se barbouiller les paupières de toutes les couleurs de l'arc-en-ciel sans oublier le vert fluo, et à se peinturlurer les lèvres avec des gloss plus collants et visqueux les uns que les autres.

Sa seconde victime fut tout naturellement ses cheveux. Colorations magiques, coupes à la mode, mèches, rajouts, lissage, et j'en passe et des meilleures.

Elle martyrisa ensuite son corps. Elle suivait des régimes tout les quinze jours, mettait des vêtements trop petits mais tellement sexy, et des chaussures à talons qui lui faisait souffrir le martyr.

Ses ongles, le portefeuille de sa mère et ceux de ses petits-amis n'étaient pas de reste.

Malgré cela, elle était heureuse. Alors pourquoi arrêterai-t-elle ?

***

Elya observait Maryline qui elle-même fixait Pansy. Cette dernière avait l'air furieuse et visiblement Maryline réfléchissait pour savoir ce que la groupie de Malefoy lui reprochait.

- Attends, attends, commença justement la jeune fille, je t'ai dis un truc « méchant» ! Non ?

- Non.

- C'est parce que j'ai foutu tes produits de « beauté » à la poubelle ?

- Non, fulmina Pansy.

- Franchement je sèche, à ma connaissance je n'ai rien fait de répréhensible.

Sa camarade la fixa stupidement.

- De mal. Je n'ai rien fait de mal, expliqua Maryline.

- Tu te fiches de moi ?

- Je préfère ne pas dire la vérité, répondit elle avec un demi-sourire.

Pansy sortit de son sac un soutien-gorge rouge vif, à la taille des bonnets assez conséquente.

- J'ai trouvé ceci sous le lit de Drago, en allant le réveiller ce matin ! Je suis persuadée que c'est à toi, depuis ton arrivé ici tout va de travers !

Maryline ricana.

- Je ne coucherai pas avec Malefoy pour tout l'or du monde.

- Alors à qui appartient ce sous-vêtement ?

- On va vite le savoir.

Maryline arracha le soutien-gorge des mains de Pansy et le fit tournoyer au-dessus de sa tête.

- Qui est l'heureuse propriétaire de ceci ? Hurla-t-elle.

Toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle commune se retournèrent et une sixième année s'avança, rouge de confusion, reprit son bien et s'enfuit en balbutiant un merci inaudible. Pansy la regarda partir, horrifiée.

- Bon, maintenant on sait que Malefoy aime les grosses poitrines, dit Elya, cachant à peine son fou rire.

- La nature ne t'as pas beaucoup gâtée de ce côté-là, Parkinson, mais tente quand même ta chance, on ne sait jamais, se moqua Maryline.

La Parkinson en question se traîna dans son dortoir, traumatisée de sa récente découverte. Quelques minutes après des cris inhumains, ressemblants (très) vaguement à des sanglots incontrôlés parvinrent dudit dortoir.

***

Dortoir de Maryline, Elya et de quelques autres personnes dont on se fout.

Lundi 09. 03 h 46 min 27 sec (On vous épargne les dixièmes de secondes)

Elya tendit l'oreille pour s'assurer que toutes ses colocataires dormaient. Une fois rassurée, elle repoussa ses couvertures et se releva. Elle extirpa tant bien que mal une paire de ciseaux en argent de sa table de chevet et s'avança sur la pointe des pieds du lit de Maryline. Elya commença sa sale besogne mais fut interrompue par une de ses camarades qui se levait pour aller aux toilettes. Elle retourna discrètement dans son lit et cacha la preuve de son crime sous le fouillis de son tiroir.

Quelques heures plus tard, un hurlement strident réveilla tout Poudlard, les élèves se vautrant joyeusement la figure contre terre

Maryline, traumatisée pour le restant de ses jours, contemplait sa frange, ou du moins ce qu'il en restait, dans le miroir. Apparemment, _quelqu'un_ ne supportait plus de la voir laissée à l'abandon et avait pris l'initiative de la lui coupée. Sauf que ce _quelqu'un_, sûrement dérangé, n'avait pas fini son horrible crime. Du coup la moitié gauche de son visage se trouvait avec une frange d'une longueur correcte, tandis que l'autre moitié n'avait pas changé d'un cheveux (ahah je suis trop drôle), toujours aussi longue, toujours en broussaille.

- ELYA, JE SAIS QUE C'EST TOI !

Cette dernière se contenta de rire, en voyant la tête de son amie.

***

Cela faisait maintenant une semaine que Maryline se traînait son étrange frange, une semaine donc qu'elle était d'humeur exécrable. Si au début Elya se foutait allègrement de la tête de Maryline avec les autres, elle arrêta aussitôt que son amie lui fit comprendre que le canif qu'elle avait en main (pour le cours de potion), allait rapidement lui ouvrir le ventre. Ou la gorge. Peu importe, du moment qu'il y avait beaucoup de sang.

Lorsque Jared l'avait vu pour la première fois depuis son relooking, il n'avait pas ri, il n'avait fait aucune remarque. Il s'était contenté de parler normalement avec Maryline pendant tout le cours de sortilèges. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle pour se rendre à son prochain cours, il put enfin exploser littéralement de rire. Rire qui résonna dans tout le couloir et parvint aux oreilles de Maryline qui, serrant le poing, ajouta Jared à sa liste de futures victimes.

Ce ne fut qu'après moult supplications de la part d'Elya, que Maryline consentit à ce qu'elle lui coupe l'autre moitié de sa frange. Et, accessoirement, qu'elle arrête de tirer une tronche de six pieds de long.

***

- Tu vas encore te foutre de ma gueule, mais sans ma longue frange je me sens nue.

- Faut pas pousser mémé dans les orties non plus ! Débroussailler de temps en temps, ça n'a jamais fait de mal. Et puis maintenant que tu ressembles un peu moins à une sauvage, tu auras peut-être des propositions de la part de la population mâle.

Maryline haussa un sourcil, sceptique.

- Bon d'accord, ça ne va peut-être pas se faire tout de suite, tout de suite. Il faudrait déjà que tu calmes tes pulsions meurtrières. Je ne sais pas moi, prends un de ces joujous moldus anti-stress.

***

Voilà donc Maryline avec un ballon gonflable remplie de farine, qu'elle peut triturer à sa guise et « évacuer les ondes négatives mauvaises pour ta peau » dixit Elya. Mais Maryline a beau triturer, elle ne sent pas plus relaxée pour autant. Il est 15 h et elle a une heure à glander avant d'aller en Études des Runes.

« Option pourrie soit dit en passant », pensa Maryline.

Le mur de la salle commune s'ouvrit, laissant entrer Malefoy et ses armoires à glaces. Parkinson se précipita vers lui, manquant de se vautrer royalement, et le saoûla de son papotage inutile. Elya faisait semblant de lire un magazine, tandis qu'elle fantasmait sur Malefoy, et Maryline continuait de triturer son jouet anti-stress. Malefoy repoussa tant bien que mal le pot de colle ambulant et il se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil près de la cheminée. Il observa un instant Maryline, et plus précisément sa frange, puis éclata de rire.

- Alors Cooper, Anderson t'as finalement décidée ? Dit Malefoy, en s'efforçant de retrouver son calme.

Maryline ne dit rien mais lui lança un regard noir. Ses mains se serrèrent sur son ballon … qu'elle perça. Elle contempla le ballon percé, un sourire sadique étirant lentement ses lèvres. Et, soudainement, elle le jeta de toutes ses forces sur Malefoy qui disparut dans un nuage de poussière blanche. Lorsqu'il réapparut en toussant, et couvert de farine, Maryline éclata de rire à son tour, suivie ensuite d'Elya et de toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle commune.

- T'es très sexe comme ça Dragy chéri, se moqua Maryline.

Le rouge monta aux joues de Drago mais il n'eut pas le temps de commencer à hurler que Elya et Maryline s'étaient déjà enfuies en riant aux éclats.

***

Le cours d'Études des Runes avait commencé depuis dix minutes et Jared, Maryline et quelques autres élèves assez fous pour prendre cette option, se faisaient déjà royalement chier. Elya avait choisis arithmancie et ne s'amusait pas plus que ses deux camarades. Elle passa l'heure à gribouiller sur sa feuille de parchemin et à lancer des clins d'œil coquins à Malefoy, sous l'œil furieux de Pansy Parkinson. Cette dernière, bien sûr, n'avait pas pris arithmancie par intérêt, mais seulement parce que SON Drago avait également pris cette option.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, les élèves soupirèrent de soulagement et se précipitèrent vers la sortie de la salle. Elya en profita pour rouler des hanches devant Drago. Poussée littéralement à bout, Pansy se jeta sur Drago en l'embrassant. Elya pinça les lèvres et s'éloigna, la tête haute.

***

Lorsque Elya et Maryline retournèrent à leur salle commune après avoir dîner, elles se trouvèrent obligées de mettre une main devant leur bouche à cause de l'affreux spectacle qui les attendait.

- Je suis… choquée.

- J'aurai dit dégoûtée, j'ai les tripes qui remontent, dit Maryline, une main devant la bouche.

Et elle se précipita sans plus de cérémonie aux toilettes. Elya, elle, resta pétrifiée de dégoût. Pansy était sur les genoux de Drago et ils se mangeaient littéralement la figure. Tels des ventouses, ils restèrent scotcher pendant un moment, avant de se décoller pour reprendre leur souffle. La plupart des serpentards grimacèrent en les découvrant ainsi et les groupies du blond fondirent en larmes.

Elya rejoint finalement Maryline dans leur dortoir, encore traumatisée.

- Qui aurait crû que Pansy ait finalement sa chance ? Questionna Elya tout en enfilant sa chemise de nuit.

- Ne me parle surtout pas de ça maintenant, j'ai encore envie de vomir, lui répondit Maryline, le teint verdâtre.

Elya lui tapota le bras, compatissante, puis se coucha, rapidement suivie par Maryline.

***

Une semaine plus tard, Pansy était toujours collée à Drago, et l'envie de vomir de Maryline s'étendait à présent à tous les occupants du château.

Le vendredi, les septièmes années de Serpentard commençaient à dix heures, puis débutaient la journée avec le cours de potion.

Maryline était toujours la voisine de table de Drago et Pansy fulminait que cette « pimbêche » ose demander à SON PETIT-AMI de couper des racines de mandragores. Quel travail fastidieux que de couper des racines de mandragores.

Maryline lui adressa un regard dédaigneux puis se tourna vers son voisin de table.

- Si un jour prochain- dans le genre très très proche- tu clamses, tu me laisses quoi en héritage ? Demanda Maryline.

- Une petite cuillère en argent, en espérant que tu l'utilises pour te suicider, rétorqua Drago.

- Ahah, j'en pleure de rire. Vraiment.

- Qui a dit que c'était une blague ?

- Je te hais.

- Moi aussi.

Maryline se mit à bouder et Drago lui lança un sourire satisfait. En revanche il sourit beaucoup moins lorsque Maryline, encore plus maladroite que d'habitude à cause de la colère fit accidentellement exploser son chaudron et que sa robe (celle de Drago) prit feu. Il l'éteignit rapidement puis se boucha vivement le nez tandis qu'une fumée opaque à l'odeur nauséabonde emplissait à présent la classe. A tâtons, les élèves tachèrent de trouver la porte de la classe tandis que Rogue essayait tant bien que mal de ramener l'ordre.

Quelqu'un enfin (impossible de dire qui précisément) trouva cette satanée porte, offrant ainsi le salut à ses camarades. Drago se précipita lui aussi vers la lumière et l'air frais- du moins, aussi frais qu'il peut l'être dans les cachots- et au moment de passer la porte se fit littéralement écrasée par une masse non-identifiée. Il parvint néanmoins à se dégager et lorsqu'il se retourna, il constata que la masse n'était autre que Maryline évanouie. Rogue sortit à son tour de la salle de classe le teint rouge brique.

- OÙ EST COOPER ? Hurla-t-il.

- Elle est là professeur, mais elle a morflé, elle est complètement dans les vappes, lui répondit Drago.

- MALEFOY ! Réveillez la et emmenez la à l'infirmerie !

- Oui, M'sieur, soupira le blond.

- VOUS AUTRES ! Retournez en classe et nettoyez la salle ! Aboya Rogue.

Les élèves rentrèrent de mauvaise grâce dans la salle, tandis que Drago s'employait à réveiller Maryline en la giflant.

- Bordel de nom de Dieu, ma têêêêête, gémit Maryline.

- Bouge ta graisse Cooper, je t'emmène à l'infirmerie.

- Trop aimable, ironisa la jeune fille.

Malefoy l'aida à se mettre debout et lui passa un bras autour de la taille pour l'aider à marcher. Ils parcoururent quelques pénibles mètres et Maryline, le teint livide, retomba dans les pommes.

- Eh oh tu vas pas me claquer entre les pattes là ? Interrogea Drago.

Vu le manque de réaction de la part de sa camarade, il commença légèrement à paniquer.

- Espèce de bonne à rien ! Tu te rends compte des ennuis que tu vas m'apporter ? Va falloir payer des dédomagements à tes parents, et ça va coûter une fortune. Bon, avec un peu de chance ce seront eux qui payeront pour me remercier de les avoir libérés mais je vais avoir un casier judiciaire, et je vais être accusé de « non-assistance à personne en danger ». Là ma vie sera fichue, je serais montré du doigt dans toutes les grandes fêtes. Et si jamais on m'envoie à Azkaban, on rira de moi, parce que la seule chose que j'ai faite- ou pas d'ailleurs- c'est de te laisser crever dans un couloir et de ne pas t'emmener à l'infirmerie. Oh évidemment, mon père pourra s'arranger- il a _énormément _de relations- et je ne suis pas sûr qu'à Azkaban beaucoup de personnes rient, mais …

- Putain de blond ferme-la et porte-moi, grommela Maryline, réveillée par le babillage incessant du serpentard.

Il s'exécuta, manqua de se casser le dos et parvint finalement à l'infirmerie, après beaucoup trop d'escaliers qui faillirent les tuer.


	7. Chapter 7

Ce chapitre c'est … du grand n'importe quoi, enfin le début surtout XD. En espérant qu'il y ait des fans des feux de l'amour *big smile*.

Chapitre VII :

Drago se débarrassa de son fardeau et laissa faire l'infirmière qui s'affaira autour de Maryline. Il se laissa tomber sur une chaise pour reprendre son souffle et observa Mme Pomfresh en train de donner trois potions différentes à une Maryline à moitié assommée et de mauvaise humeur.

A peine eut-elle avalé la troisième potion qu'elle tomba sur ses oreillers et s'endormit.

***

Le jeune homme s'approcha de son lit à pas lents, il ne détourna pas une seule seconde les yeux, la fixant d'un regard brûlant. Maryline fut la première à rompre le contact visuel et baissa la tête.

Malefoy redressa sa tête et se perdit dans ses prunelles bleues.

- T'as de beaux yeux tu sais ? (1)

- Je sais, sourit niaisement Maryline.

Soudain (2), le visage de Malefoy s'assombrit

- Pourquoi es-tu si agressive avec moi, mon cœur ?

- Oh, mon amour ! Je suis désolée pour tout le mal que je t'ai fait, s'écria-t-elle, le visage baigné de larmes.

- Ce n'est rien Brenda, euh… je veux dire Maryline, mon esprit torturé y est habitué…

- (Brandon) Drago !

- (Brenda) Maryline !

- (Brandon) Drago !

- (Brenda) Maryline !

Ils approchèrent leur visage l'un de l'autre, comme aimantés. Le rythme de leur cœur s'accéléra et leur souffle se mélangèrent tandis que Drago posait ses lèvres sur celles de Maryline.

***

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH, s'égosilla Maryline tout en dégustant le carrelage fraîchement lavé avec la serpillière de la mère Grattesec.

La jeune fille se releva péniblement de sa chute, les jambes tremblantes et le front en sueur, encore hantée par son affreux cauchemar. Elle avait l'impression d'avoir vu un condensé de l'intégralité de la célèbre série moldue « les Feux de l'Amour ». Malefoy s'approcha d'elle et la fixa du regard, légèrement inquiet pour ses capacités mentales après son vautrage dans les règles de l'art.

- Ça va ?

Maryline, pour toute réponse, attrapa le seau placé sous son lit et vomit son petit-déjeuner.

- Okaaaaaay, super, gerbe devant moi, y'a rien de mieux pour ouvrir l'appétit, grimaça Drago.

- T'approches pas de moi Drago, Brandon, ou quel que soit ton nom, je me ferai pas avoir par tes belles phrases !

- C'est ça, c'est ça, à mon avis tu dois avoir pas mal de fièvre, dors je vais chercher Pomfresh.

Sitôt dit, sitôt fait, elle se rendormit non sans avoir fait promettre à Drago qu'il ne lui sortirait jamais d'âneries sur son soi-disant esprit torturé.

***

Bien plus tard le même jour, aux alentours de vingt-deux heures.

Drago fixait la chevelure brune de sa petite-amie depuis cinq bonnes minutes quand il se décida enfin à bouger. Il esquissa un sourire charmeur, gonfla le torse, et s'avança, le pas conquérant vers elle. Il s'appuya sur le dos du fauteuil ou Pansy était installée et l'aborda :

- Hey Pansy ! Et si on couchait ensemble ?

La jeune fille se tourna vers lui. Sauf que, comme l'avait au début pensé notre cher ami blond, ce n'était pas Pansy, mais Maryline qui lui fit face, en ricanant.

- Très subtil comme approche, très fin, très « Malefoy » en somme.

- …

- Oui dans une situation comme celle-là, il ne vaut mieux rien à dire, continua la brune en ricanant de plus belle.

- …

- Bon ben je te laisse, hein… j'ai plein d'images traumatisantes qui afflue dans ma tête, ça devient cauchemardesque.

- …

- Félicitation pour ton dépucelage, au fait ! S'exclama Maryline en s'éloignant.

- Je t'interdis d'en parler à qui que se soit ! S'écria Malefoy, rouge de honte.

- Pas besoin d'en parler, tout le monde est déjà au courant !

Maryline se rendit finalement à son dortoir où elle s'endormit le sourire aux lèvres.

***

Octobre arriva, emmenant avec lui le premier match de quidditch de la saison : Serdaigle/Serpentard. Les deux camps redoublèrent d'attention, s'offrant des petits cadeaux, se glissant des mots à l'oreille, et se faisant les yeux doux. (A comprendre : Ça gueule, ça hait, et ça lance des sorts dans tous les sens)

Mais passons rapidement au match, au lieu de nous attarder sur des détails futiles.

Le stade était rempli de supporters, beuglant le nom de la maison qu'ils supportaient, trempés jusqu'aux os et couverts de boue. Ce qui était le cas de Maryline, que Elya tentait de résonner, qui, même si elle ne comprenait pas grand-chose aux règles du quidditch, comprenait néanmoins que le match entre les deux maisons était serré.

- SERPENTARD ! SERPENTARD !

- SERDAIGLEUUUUH ! SERDAIGLEUUUUH !

Jared était debout, à côté de Maryline, tout deux installés à la frontière entre la marée bleue et la marée verte.

- 'spèce d'abrutie congénitale ! J'croyais que t'aimais pas le quidditch ? Hurla le serdaigle, peinturluré en bleu et argent.

- Question de principe ! Je veux pas que des têtes d'ampoules comme vous gagnent !! Beugla la serpentarde, également peinturlurée en vert et argent.

Ils étaient à trois doigts (essayons d'être originales) d'en venir au mains, quand Elya, excédée par leur comportement puéril, les prit chacun par l'oreille, en leur promettant de leur faire subir un relookage complet s'ils n'arrêtaient pas leurs disputes.

Ils se tinrent à carreaux le reste du match… que Serdaigle remporta.

Plus tard, Maryline, récemment sortie de la douche, martelait de ses poings le pauvre fauteuil de la salle commune qui ne lui avait rien fait.

- Équipe de merde, équipe de meeeerde, répétait-elle inlassablement.

- Maryline, calme-toi, tu vas finir par me stresser, soupira Elya.

- J'ai comme une envie de te dire d'aller te faire ******, répondit sèchement Maryline en s'asseyant finalement sur le fauteuil-martyr.

C'est-ce moment que choisi Drago pour sortir de la salle de bain entouré de ses deux gorilles- pour ceux et celles qui se demanderaient ce qu'ils ont fait dans la salle de bain, la réponse est simple : ils ont pris leur douche. Le blond s'assit sur un canapé, à côté d'Elya, contempla fixement le feu de la cheminée, puis se mit soudainement à rire comme un demeuré. Maryline et Elya haussèrent les sourcils, surprises de son comportement, Crabbe et Goyle fixèrent à leur tour le feu, espérant y trouver ce qu'il y avait de si amusant et le reste des Serpentards n'avait strictement rien à foutre d'un blond narcissique pété de thunes se marrant en regardant un feu de cheminée.

- Rassure-moi, il est malade hein ? Demanda Elya à Maryline, inquiète pour la santé mentale de son fantasme.

- Hey Malefoy ! Ça va comme tu veux ?

- Gwahahaha, Coo…Coopeeeeer ! Gwahaha ! Continua de rire Malefoy.

- … ? Euuuuuuh, oui c'est mon nom. A mon avis, le match sous la pluie t'as pas très bien réussi.

Maryline posa une main sur le front de Drago pour contrôler sa température, et la retira prestement.

- Imbécile, tu as le front brûlant !

- Ouuui, on pourrait y faire cuire un oeuf gwahahahaha, délira Malefoy complètement pété.

- Mais… mais tu es blond, ma parole !

- Ouais je sais, on appelle ça la génétique.

- Connard.

- Moi aussi je t'aime.

- Pardon ?

- C'était une façon de parler, se rattrapa Malefoy, gêné.

Maryline, aussi douée pour les relations humaines qu'un troll des montagnes aveugle, sourd, muet et particulièrement violent, ne perçut pas le tremblement dans la voix de son camarade.

- Bon ben je crois que cette fois c'est à moi de t'emmener à l'infirmerie, décida finalement Maryline, toi, le gros débile, porte-le, ordonna-t-elle à Crabbe.

Celui-ci cligna des yeux, et parut étonné qu'elle s'adresse à lui.

- Moi ?

- T'en vois un autre de gros débile ?

- Ben … répondit Crabbe, son regard déviant progressivement vers Goyle.

- Bref, c'est à toi que je m'adresse, porte-le et suis moi.

(1) Le grand classique XXDD.

(2) Suspens à deux balles \o/.

Le petit dérapage (Complètement crevée qu'j'étais _) :

Plus tard, Maryline, tout juste sortie de la douche, martelait de poings le pauvre fauteuil de la salle commune qui ne lui avait rien dit (ce qui est fort logique Ahem…)


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre VIII :

Dimanche 16 octobre :

Confortablement installées sur un des canapés de la salle commune, Elya et Maryline tentait d'ignorer Pansy, qui monologuait depuis maintenant 47 minutes.

- Non mais vous vous rendez compte ?? Cela fait plus d'un mois que l'on sort ensemble …

-_ Il a la foi, le pauvre_, murmura Maryline. Elya soupira, du même avis.

- … A mon avis, il est fol amoureux de moi ! C'est simple on est fait l'un pour l'autre …

- _Dieu est vraiment cruel, hein ? _Chuchota Elya. Maryline sourit, l'approuvant.

- … Il y une harmonie qui règne entre nous, qui fait que l'on se comprend, sans même se parler …

- _C'est sûr que se rouler une pelle ne nécessite pas de grands discours_, pouffa Elya.

- … je suis sûr qu'il va bientôt me demander en mariage ! Dans un an je serai madame Pansy Malefoy !

Elya et Maryline détournèrent la tête, écoeurées, tandis que Drago s'approchait, décontracté. Le monologue s'arrêta et Pansy se jeta dans les bras de son « chéri » avec passion. Enfin, elle tenta de se jeter dans les bras de son chéri avec passion, mais au dernier moment celui-ci fit un pas sur le côté, laissant sa petite-amie faire connaissance avec le sol de la salle commune.

- Je venais juste t'annoncer que je romps avec toi, voilà, bonne journée ! S'exclama le blond et s'éloigna prestement sans attendre la réaction l'ex-future madame Malefoy.

Pansy le regarda s'enfuir, profondément choquée, puis soudainement fondit en larme devant Elya et Maryline qui se mordirent la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

***

Lundi 2 novembre. 21h00

- C'est fabuleux ! Merveilleux ! Ça va être le plus beau jour de ma vie ! Jubila Elya, tout en tournoyant, faisant virevolter sa jupe plissée - et raccourcie.

- 'Sisspass ? Marmonna Maryline, affalée sur une table de la salle commune et accessoirement sur le devoir de sortilège qu'elle devait rendre pour le lendemain.

- Il va y avoir un BAL à noël !

A l'annonce du mot bal, la quasi-totalité de la gente féminine présente dans la pièce se rua ver le tableau d'affichage, piétinant les pauvres malheureux qui se trouvèrent sur leur passage. Maryline concéda également à se lever et à s'approcher afin d'obtenir confirmation. Ayant parcouru la note du regard, elle leva les yeux au ciel, exaspérée, puis grogna, exprimant ainsi son mécontentement. Elya ne cessa de sautiller, ravie de l'évènement.

- Ça va être génial ! Et en plus on a presque deux mois pour choisir notre robe et réussir à se faire inviter par un beau garçon !

- J'espère que ta robe sera plus longue que ta jupe d'uniforme, lança Maryline en plissant les yeux. Tu l'as encore raccourcie, non ? J'aurais juré qu'elle était plus longue de deux bons centimètres la semaine dernière.

- Je me suis dis que puisque Drago est maintenant célibataire, autant mettre toutes les chances de mon côté, argua Elya avec un sourire féroce.

- C'est ça, mais ne compte pas sur moi pour mettre une robe à fanfreluche.

- Tu viendras au bal ?

- Non, c'est un événement stupide, je préfère encore dormir, répondit la brune tout en baillant.

Elya ne dit rien mais lui fit une moue réprobatrice. De toute évidence elle ne comptait pas la laisser s'en tirer comme ça. Elle la laissa tranquille cependant pour la soirée, et elles montèrent se coucher sans réaborder le sujet du bal.

***

La semaine passa sans qu'Elya ni Jared ne parlent du bal. Ils pensaient peut-être que Maryline avait besoin de réfléchir et de s'accoutumer à l'idée de porter une robe. Malheureusement, ils avaient tort.

Mardi 10 novembre. 15h00

Ce fut durant leur double cours de défense contre les forces du mal en commun avec les serdaigles que Jared et Elya se décidèrent à aborder le sujet.

- Maryline, ma très chère amie, tu _dois_ assister à ce bal ! Chuchota Jared.

- Ce sera une occasion exceptionnelle de s'exhiber avec une robe magnifique et un garçon à tomber par terre, continua Elya avec véhémence.

-…

- C'est un événement auquel tu te dois d'assister, une sorte de rituel de passage très important dans la vie d'une adolescente ! Repris le serdaigle.

- Sans compter que notre année contient des spécimens masculins très intéressants …

- En clair, tu ne peux PAS sécher le bal ! S'exclamèrent simultanément les deux amis.

Maryline les regarda tour à tour, consternée.

- Je n'irai pas à ce bal à moins d'être complètement pétée - et dieu seul sait que je résiste très mal à l'alcool.

- Ça, ça peut s'arranger, persifla Elya.

- Je n'irai pas. Trancha son amie.

Jared fronça les sourcils, visiblement irrité par la mauvaise volonté de sa camarade. Maryline se mit à bouder, sourcils froncés, bras croisés et une moue enfantine sur le visage. Elya, prouvant une fois de plus l'écart de maturité entre son amie et elle, lui tira la langue.

***

La semaine fut laborieuse, les professeurs ne cessant de rappeler aux élèves qu'ils passaient leur ASPIC à la fin de l'année et que par conséquent ils ne devaient pas se laisser distraire par un évènement aussi futile que le bal de noël. Elya, Jared et Maryline, complètement imperméables à leurs avertissements profitèrent des derniers rayons de soleil pour paresser dans le parc, au lieu de s'enfermer à la bibliothèque pour réviser. Ils se baladèrent tranquillement au bord du lac, nullement angoissés par leurs résultats scolaires. A l'abri des arbres, Drago discutait à voix basse avec Crabbe et Goyle. Pansy Parkinson, entourée de dindes à l'esprit aussi brillant que le sien se dirigea vers son blond de petit-ami et tenta manifestement de le séduire. Bien que Maryline, Elya et Jared n'ait pu suivre la conversation à cause de la distance qui les séparait des autres serpentards, il était clair que la brune venait de se prendre un méchant râteau vu la tête qu'elle faisait. Furieuse, elle se détourna alors et fonça droit sur Maryline qui, pour une fois, était innocente.

- Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Comment oses-tu aller au bal avec MON Dragy chéri ?

- … Je te demande pardon ?

- Depuis le début de l'année je sais que tu le veux, ça se lit dans ton regard fourbe et malhonnête ! Et tu es enfin parvenue à tes fins ! Cria Pansy tout en gesticulant.

- Mon regard t'emmerde, répondit Maryline, vexée. Et puis d'abord c'est quoi cette histoire d'aller au bal avec Malefoy ? C'est quoi encore ces conneries ? Oh, mais va te faire foutre, tu me saoules !

- Je ne te laisserai pas faire ! Dragy chéri ira au bal avec MOI ! Hurla Pansy, complètement hystérique.

Puis, complètement débile, elle se jeta sur Maryline, sûrement dans l'idée de régler ses comptes à la moldue. Évidemment comme Pansy est VRAIMENT stupide, elle ne réfléchit pas avant d'agir, et en sautant sur sa camarade, elles se retrouvèrent toutes les deux… à l'eau. S'ensuivit alors un semblant de bagarre où Pansy essaya de noyer Maryline tandis que cette dernière se débattait pour garder la tête hors de l'eau et commença à claquer des dents. Un bain dans le lac en plein mois de novembre en Écosse n'est pas très recommandé. Elya et Jared les regardèrent, hésitant sur la marche à suivre et bientôt, Drago, entouré de ses acolytes, arriva. Ce dernier soupira, devinant la situation. Il tendit une main à Maryline, afin de la hisser hors du lac et la sauver définitivement des tentatives de noyade de l'autre cruche. Maryline l'accepta, mais alors qu'elle était à moitié hors du lac, il la relâcha brusquement, la faisant re-basculer à l'eau.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend, MALEFOY ?? Hurla la brune, furieuse.

- Ton, euh… chemisier* est, hum… _légèrement_ transparent, balbutia le Serpentard, rouge écrevisse, en détournant le regard.

- Puceau ! Lança Maryline, moqueuse.

- Hey ! S'indigna le blond.

- Aide moi, crétin des Alpes ! Lui ordonna sa camarade.

Tout en prenant bien soin de ne pas regarder trop bas, Drago se saisit de sa main et la hissa d'un coup, la plaquant contre son torse. Maryline appuya ses mains contre lui et le regarda droit dans les yeux.

- Brandon, j'ai faim, sortit soudain Maryline.

- Amène-toi Brenda, on va voir si les elfes ont fait de bonnes chose à manger ce midi, lui répondit Drago.

Après un rapide sort de séchage, ils se rendirent tous les deux à la grande salle, guidés par leur estomac. Quelques mètres derrière, Elya et Jared les suivaient, sans toute fois s'approcher.

- Je te dis qu'ils sont faits pour être ensemble ! S'écria Jared.

- Bien sûr, et moi je suis lesbienne et j'adore rouler des galoches ensorcelées à Mcgonagall après les cours, se moqua Elya.

- Ta vie sexuelle ne me regarde pas.

- Si tu prends au sérieux tout ce que je te dis tu es vraiment aussi con que moi ! S'exclama la jeune fille, exaspérée.

- Tu as vraiment une haute opinion de toi-même.

- Disons que je ne me fais pas d'illusions quand à mes capacités intellectuelles.

- Oh fait tu as remarqué que Maryline avait un très joli soutien-gorge ? Questionna Jared, changeant complètement de sujet.

- Oui, faudra que je lui demande sa taille, pour que je puisse l'emprunter, continua Elya, nullement déroutée.

Pansy, de son côté, se débattait toujours dans l'eau, toujours furieuse envers Maryline. Crabbe eut pitié d'elle (ou ses pensées avait elles étaient occupée par la pouf depuis un bon moment ?) et, sur le générique d'Alerte à Malibu, se jeta à l'eau, arrosant copieusement Goyle au passage. Soufflant comme un bœuf, il réussit à porter et à sortir Pansy de l'eau. Il la déposa à même le sol, tout deux dégoulinants.

- Pamela ! Tu vas bien ? Pressa Crabbe.

- Oh, Mitch ! Tu m'as sauvé la vie, comment pourrais-je jamais te remercier ? Souffla Pansy, les larmes aux yeux.

- C'est simple Pamela, sort avec moi ! S'écria son sauveur, plein d'espoir.

- … Euuuuuh. Je vais y réfléchir, d'accord ? Lui répondit-elle, avec un sourire crispé.

- Ne t'inquiète pas prends tout le temps qu'il faudra !

Et sur ces paroles inutiles- car qui s'intéresse de la vie d'une dinde et d'un abruti ?- Vincent Crabbe étreignit passionnément la femme qu'il aimait. Femme qui, de son côté, exprima une grimace dégoûtée. Certes, le jeune homme ne ressemblait en rien à son ex-petit ami.

*Oui, bon, un simple chemisier en novembre, en Écosse n'est pas très habituel, et alors ? Maryline ne craint pas le froid, voilà tout XD

XD Je me suis pétée de rire toute seule cette nuit parce que j'avais écrit, sans faire exprès, en dernière phrase « Certes le jeune homme ne ressemblait à rien » XXDD ET C'ÉTAIT PAS FAIT EXPRÈS (mais tellement vrai)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre IX :

Mercredi 18 novembre. 12h17.

Elya regardai fixement Maryline, sans ciller. Cette dernière s'agita sur son banc, mal à l'aise; elle avala une énorme quantité de purée, puis une gorgée de jus de citrouille. Son amie continua à la fixer en silence. Maryline tapota nerveusement la table avec ses doigts puis enroula une mèche de cheveux entre deux d'entre eux. Elle fut la première à craquer.

- Dediou, Elya ! Qu'est-ce que tu veux à la fin ? S'emporta-t-elle.

Le visage d'Elya se fendit d'un large sourire.

- Lynouille, on va te trouver un cavalier, annonça-t-elle lentement.

Maryline fut secouée d'un rire nerveux.

- Je crois pas non. Je n'irai pas au bal, affirma-t-elle.

- Bien sûr que si, contredit Elya, en souriant plus largement.

- Non !

- Si !

- Non !

- Non !

- Si ! S'écria Maryline.

Elya sourit de plus belle, de son sourire si cauchemardesquement effrayant.

- Aha ! Je t'ai eue ! Tu vas y aller !

- Non ! Non ! Non ! Piailla Maryline, horrifiée.

- Tu vas y aller ! Tu vas y aller ! Tu vas y aller ! Chantonna de plus belle son bourreau.

Maryline martela la table de ses poings, en piaillant de plus belle. Jared choisit ce moment pour s'installer face à Elya, se servir une assiette de purée et entamer tranquillement la conversation avec ses amies. Comme si de rien n'était. Comme s'il était habituel de voir un misérable serdaigle comme lui installé à la table des très nobles et illustres serpentards. Les trois autres tables en restèrent estomaqués, stoppés dans leurs mouvements, et ce pas toujours dans une position très valorisante (ils sont en train de manger, nous vous le rappelons…). La cible de tous leurs regards bovins, la table vert et argent, ne prêta pas la moindre attention au parasite, et continua à se bâfrer sans prendre conscience du choc général. Même le parasite en question n'eût pas conscience de tous ces regards, profondément stupides pour la plupart, compatissant pour d'autres qui s'attendaient à ce qu'il soit châtié. Il n'en fus rien et le reste du déjeuner se déroula presque silencieusement.

Ce repas resterait à jamais un traumatisme pour toutes les ligues anti-Serpentards. Amen.

***

Mercredi 18 novembre. 14h33

Maryline et Elya tentait vaillement de déchiffrer le charabia inscrit au tableau, derrière un épais rideau de fumée (dont Neville Londubat était la cause principale), les yeux déjà à moitié fermé à cause de la digestion. Elles auraient tout donné pour être dans leur lit plutôt qu'en cours de potion, et l'étrange sifflement qui s'élevait maintenant de leur chaudron en témoignait.

- Euh, Elya …? Commença Maryline.

- Oui, Lynouille …?

- Je ne pense pas être un génie des potions, mais j'espère que tu seras d'accord avec moi. Il me semble qu'il ne devrait pas y avoir des grumeaux orange fluos. Ni que la fumée nous fasse pleurer. Et je crois que la louche n'aurait jamais du fondre aux contact desdits grumeaux. Annonça la brune en contemplant leur mixture infâme.

- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, lui répondit sa partenaire en fronçant le nez de dégoût.

Le professeur Rogue passa près de leur table, fronça les sourcils, se boucha le nez, ouvrit la bouche dans l'intention de parler puis finalement renonça et s'éloigna en secouant la tête. Maryline et Elya échangèrent des regards contrit, éteignirent le feu afin de limiter les dégâts et observèrent le directeur des Serpentards vociférer sur Potter. Elles s'esclaffèrent pour la forme. Oh combien il était doux de voir les professeurs s'acharner sur les autres. Lorsqu'elles se retournèrent vers leur chaudron, les grumeaux devenus rose baignaient dans une pâte verdâtre.

- Je me demande la phrase qu'on a mal lue, soupira Elya.

- Les phrases, une seule erreur aurait relevée du miracle. Et le résultat n'aurait pas été aussi … dégueu, grogna son amie.

- Pssst. Elya ! Chuchota une voix à la droite de la table des deux catastrophes.

- mmmh ? C'est moi.

Elya se pencha vers son interlocuteur afin de discerner ses traits. Maryline fit de même afin de … d'espionner la conversation. La voix appartenait à un Gryffondor - par réflexe elles adoptèrent une attitude hautaine- brun bouclé, grand et mince, il aurait pu être pas mal … sans boutons.

- Simmons ? Qu'Est-ce que tu veux ? Questionna méchamment Elya.

- Te demander de m'épouser bien sûr. Enfin de sortir avec moi. Le mariage ça viendra après. Enfin pas qu'on soit obligés de se marier de suite, hein. Mais, moi je dis ça parce que ma tante une fois ell-… bafouilla Samuel Simmons, prétendant annuel d'Elya.

Cette dernière lâcha un gros soupir en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Simmons …

- Appelle moi Sam, sourit-il.

- Simmons, tu m'as déjà demandé cette année et j'ai dis NON, quelle mot tu comprends pas dans « va te faire foutre » ?

- Mais, mais … je sais que je t'avais promis de ne pas être collant en te la demandant qu'une fois par an et tout, mais c'est notre dernière année et je n'ai pas envie de laisser passer ma chance ! Se justifia le Gryffondor à toute vitesse.

- T'es space dans ton genre, commenta Maryline.

- S'il te plait Elya, ma douce, toi qui règne en maître dans mon cœur et mon corps, accompagne-moi au bal, supplia-t-il, à deux doigts de se mettre à genoux.

- Sûrement pas, répondit Elya d'un ton tranchant

Elle croisa les bras, les jambes et se détourna en signe de mépris. L'amoureux transi lui attrapa le bras, dans l'espoir de croiser son regard. Maryline s'arma d'une louche en titane renforcé à polychromage brossé, pellicule extérieure doublée en acier magiquement immunisé *et la rempli à ras bord de la mixture étrange.

- Fais aaaah, Sammy !

- Euh, aaaah ? Obéit cet imbécile.

Maryline lui fourra la louche dans la bouche et lui pinça le nez pour le forcer à avaler. Sont teint vira immédiatement au rose, puis au violet, pour finir au vert. Il vacilla et s'effondra comme une … euh, une masse par terre. Rogue accourut, contempla le corps inerte de son élève, le tâta du bout de la chaussure, puis se tourna vers Maryline et Elya.

- Qu'est-ce qui l'a mit dans cet état ? Questionna-t-il calmement bien que son regard lança des éclairs.

- … Une potion revigorante ? Tenta timidement Maryline.

Le regard du professeur s'attarda sur Samuel, toujours inerte.

- Revigorante ?

Maryline et Elya affichèrent de grands sourires innocents.

- Londubat ! Aboya soudainement Rogue, emmenez votre camarade à l'infirmerie, rapidement si possible, sa vie est entre vos mains.

L'élève nommé s'exécuta rapidement et quitta la salle, aidé d'un autre élève afin de porter le corps. Le silence retomba dans la salle de classe, et Elya ne put empêcher son front de se couvrir de sueurs froides. Maryline souriait toujours, mais son sourire « innocent » s'était mû en sourire sadique, de fait qu'elle en devenait effrayante. La bouche de Rogue s'ouvrit lentement, sûrement dans l'intention de prononcer la sanction des deux terroristes qui lui faisaient face. Heureusement pour les deux terroristes, la sonnerie retentit, stridente, leur déchirant les tympans mais les libérant de l'atmosphère enfumée et du professeur sadique. Elya et Maryline se ruèrent vers la sortie, sans demander leur reste. Rogue resta planté comme un idiot, seul et la bouche ouverte.

Les deux jeunes filles ne ralentirent leur course qu'à la sortie des cachots, lorsqu'elles débouchèrent dans le hall d'entrée. Là, elle soupirèrent de soulagement et s'assirent sur les marches du Grand escalier afin de se reposer un instant.

- Tu crois que je l'ai tué ? Demanda Maryline, légèrement inquiète de la sanction dont elle pourrait écoper si tel était le cas.

- Naaaaan, répondit aussitôt Elya en agitant la main, rassurante. Ce type a toujours eu le chic pour se blesser de façon ridicule. En première année, il a essayé de me faire une démonstration de flamenco : il a glissé sur une flaque d'eau, a essayé de se rattraper à une armure, et a dévalé les escaliers sur les fesses avec une moitié d'armure accrochée à lui. En troisième année, il m'a juré qu'il capturerait et tuerait Sirius Black afin d'assurer ma sécurité : Il a fait explosé toute une salle de classe, et a failli s'exploser avec, parce qu'il avait lancé un sort de lévitation sur une armoire. Il était certain que Black s'était changé en armoire pour échapper à « son œil acéré » et il voulait balancer l'armoire par la fenêtre. En quatrième année …

- Ça va, ça va, j'ai compris, la coupa Maryline, cet abruti se serait empoisonné tout seul si je ne l'avais pas fait.

- Moui, mais je ne pense pas que s'empoisonner aurait été assez spectaculaire pour Simmons.

- Tous des fous dans cette école, marmonna la brune.

Elya ne put s'empêcher de hocher lentement la tête, pensive.

***

Une heure plus tard, Elya finissait d'accompagner son amie, devant la salle où se dérouler les cours d'Études de Runes. Jared, ayant pris cette option tout comme son amie psychopathe, attendait devant la porte en discutant avec des élèves de sa maison. Son regard ne cessait de passer furtivement d'une personne à l'autre; visiblement, il cherchait quelqu'un. Quand il aperçut ses amies, son visage s'éclaira et il planta ses camarades pour se précipiter au devant des deux jeunes filles.

- Salut, Jar-… commença Maryline.

Mais Jared la coupa refermant son poing sur le bras d'Elya et en l'entraînant plus loin au détour d'un couloir.

- J'ai eu une illumination ! Annonça-t-il, surexcité.

- Ah oui ? Et Lynouille n'a pas le droit de l'entendre ? Questionna Elya, sceptique.

- Elle est la principale concernée, et je compte sur toi pour que ce que je vais te confier reste un secret entre toi et moi, jure-le moi Elya.

- 'Kay, je te le jure, promit solennellement cette dernière en croisant discrètement les doigts dans son dos.

Jared lutta pour ne pas sourire trop largement, et sortit de sa poche un petit flacon transparent, dans lequel un liquide rose nacré tourbillonnait paresseusement.

- Te rappelles-tu la fois où je t'avais prédis que Maryline et Malefoy était fait l'un pour l'autre ? Demanda-t-il avec un petit sourire malicieux.

Elya hocha la tête, suspicieuse.

- J'ai décidé de donner un petit coup de pouce au destin.

- Tu n'a pas … C'est … un philtre d'amour ?? S'écria Elya, excédée.

Jared lui couvrit la bouche de sa main afin de la faire taire et posa un doigt sur sa propre bouche afin de lui faire comprendre qu'elle devait se taire; elle lui adressa un regard courroucé.

- Mais c'est stupide ! Chuchota Elya, une fois que le Serdaigle eut consenti à la laisser respirer, tu veux que Maryline, notre AMIE, éprouve de faux sentiments pour Malefoy qui n'en à rien à carrer d'elle ?

- Ce n'es pas… exactement un filtre d'amour, expliqua Jared en souriant à nouveau. J'ai remarqué que lorsque le regard de Malefoy se porte sur Maryline, ses joues ont tendance à… s'empourprer.

- Il doit avoir quelques souvenirs du chemisier transparent, ricana la Serpentarde.

- Précisément, je veux qu'il fasse plus que se souvenir, je veux qu'il ressente la même chose qu'il avait ressentie cette fois-là. Les sentiments se développeront après.

- … Explique ton plan, capitula Elya.

- En gros, on va rendre Malefoy fou.

- Tu veux dire… plus dingue qu'il ne l'est déjà ? Rigola Elya, gagnée par l'excitation.

Lorsque Jared rejoint finalement Maryline, il arborait un énorme sourire réjoui sur son visage. Elya de son côté s'était rendu à son cours d'arithmancie.

***

Vendredi 20 novembre. 21h21

Elya et Jared, un air de conspirateur sur le visage, se penchait à un angle de couloir afin de pouvoir observer la scène qui ne manquerait pas de se dérouler. C'était prévu, et cela n'échouerai pas. Ils se tapirent dans un renfoncement du mur lorsqu'ils entendirent des bruits de pas. Jared lança rapidement un sort de désillusion sur Elya ; à la faible lueur des torches, elle paraîtrait invisible. Cette dernière vérifia une nouvelle fois que la fiole se trouvait bien dans sa poche. Jared la poussa dans le dos pour lui faire signe d'avancer. Elle obéit et se tapis dans l'ombre, dans le couloir où Maryline et Drago était censé se rencontrer. Ces derniers apparurent chacun d'un côté du couloir et s'arrêtèrent à un mètre l'un de l'autre, mais méfiants.

- Tu as quelque chose à me dire ? Lancèrent-ils en chœur.

- Non, TU as quelque chose à me dire, c'est écrit noir sur blanc, là, rectifia Drago en lui mettant un papier sous le nez.

- Tu vas rire mais j'ai quasiment reçu la même lettre, répondit Maryline en analysant les deux messages identiques.

Elya ne leur laissa pas le loisir de réfléchir plus. Elle sortit la fiole de sa poche et la lança aux pieds de Maryline. La fiole se brisa et le liquide se répandit, mais au contact de l'air, pris une forme gazeuse et monta prestement vers le plafond sous la forme d'un opaque nuage rose ; dans lequel se perdit Maryline l'espace de quelques instants. L'espèce de nuage disparut aussi vite qu'il était apparu. Seuls vestiges de sa présence, les éclats de la fiole gisaient aux pieds de la brune. Cette dernière restait immobile mais fixait son camarade d'un œil vitreux, son regard s'était troublé. Drago la regardait également, indécis sur le comportement à adopter. Devait-il l'emmener à l'infirmerie ? L'étrange gaz rose nacré avait-il affecté ses facultés mentales ?

Discrètement, Elya vint se placer derrière Maryline toujours immobile. Jared quand à lui leva sa baguette et murmura un sortilège. Un objet percuta ses talons avec tellement de force qu'il trébucha vers l'arrière. La Serpentarde qui lui faisait fasse, elle, fut poussée dans son dos par une force invisible et chutait vers l'avant. En fait ils allaient s'éclater lamentablement par terre, Drago tomba dos au sol et étouffa un gémissement de douleur. Maryline se réceptionna tant bien que mal sur les mains, tout en évitant d'écraser son camarade. Ils se trouvaient tous deux dans une position fort embarrassante et le blond ne put s'empêcher de rougir, les longs cheveux de sa camarade lui caressait le visage, et leurs deux corps étaient décidément bien trop prêts l'un de l'autre à son goût. De plus, le visage de la jeune fille restait impassible, bien que ses yeux devinrent plus brillants, comme fiévreux, et que ses joues rosissent légèrement. Maryline aurait pu le violer là, maintenant, tout de suite, il n'y aurait rien trouvé à redire. Et c'est-ce qu'elle comptait faire, l'esprit ensorcelé par le philtre, si ses deux amis ne s'étaient pas décidés à apparaître au détour du couloir.

- Lynouille, ma chérie je crois qu'on va s'arrêter là pour ce soir, s'exclama Elya avec un grand sourire tout en aidant son amie à se relever.

Cette dernière obéit sagement, le regard toujours fixé sur Drago.

- Et bien, je crois que notre machination est une réussite, renchérit Jared, l'air aussi heureux que Elya.

- De, hein ? Machination ? S'arrêter pour ce soir ? Questionna Drago, l'air perdu, son regard passant d'un complice à l'autre.

- Le gaz rosé qu'a traversé Maryline est en fait une espèce de philtre de désir qui, une fois au contact de l'air, adopte un état gazeux et s'évapore rapidement, expliqua Elya, toute fière d'avoir appris sa leçon.

- Et la première personne qu'elle a vu … c'est toi. Donc pendant exactement 23 heures 57 minutes et 33 secondes, Maryline n'aura de cesse de te traquer tant que vous n'aurez pas … enfin tu vois quoi, continua son compère avec un sourire mutin.

- Non. Vous n'avez pas fait ça ? S'écria le blond, horrifié.

- J'ai bien peur que si, chouchou.

- Une simple petite expérience, tenta de le rassurer Jared.

- C'est un cauchemar je vais me réveiller, se répéta Drago en boucle, une main sur son front moite, l'autre en train de se pincer pour se réveiller, en vain.

Drago ne parvint pas à se réveiller pour se sortir de son cauchemar. Par contre, Maryline, qui lui faisait face, sembla s'éveiller lentement. Son regard resta troublé, mais elle se redressa, défroissa ses vêtements et commença à détailler le blond avec convoitise. Celui-ci devint cramoisi, fit signe à Elya et Jared de retenir leur amie en chaleur pendant qu'il s'enfuyait en courant. Malheureusement (ou heureusement ?), Maryline leur échappa et commença à traquer sa proie pour les prochaines 23 heures, 55 minutes et 47 secondes.

- Attends moi, Dray, susurra-t-elle.

Ses deux amis, laissés en arrière la regardèrent courir d'un air indifférent.

- Bon, tout c'est passé comme prévu, je m'en retourne donc à mon dortoir.

- 'nuit Jared.

- Passe une excellente nuit, ma chère Elya.

Et ils s'en furent chacun de leur côté. Elya ne se décida pas à courir, elle gardait de bien trop mauvais souvenirs de la dernière fois où elle l'avait fait : une magnifique paire de chaussure à talons hors de prix y était passé. Elle rejoignit donc son dortoir, en marchant, et en se réjouissant des prochaines 23 heures 41 minutes et 06 secondes qui promettaient d'être palpitantes.

***

Samedi 21 novembre. 10h05

Maryline attendait sagement que Drago sorte de son dortoir. Cela faisait 45 minutes qu'elle attendait, et si elle n'avait pas encore défoncée la porte, c'était tout simplement parce que l'idiot de blond derrière avait jeté tellement de sort de protection dessus qu'il lui aurait fallu un bazooka pour l'exploser. Drago savait que Maryline attendait derrière la porte. Maryline savait que Drago savait qu'elle l'attendait. Drago savait que Maryline savait que Drago savait qu'elle l'attendait. Et pour vous éviter un mal de crâne, on va s'arrêter là. Maryline soupira alors très fortement, et quitta la salle commune à contrecoeur pour aller prendre un petit déjeuner. Enfin, elle quitta la salle commune. Mais se posta à l'entrée et attendit que son camarade en sorte également. De son côté Drago se risqua à ouvrir la porte de son dortoir, puisqu'il n'entendait plus les coups que l'autre folle donnait à ladite porte. Il pénétra prudemment dans la salle commune qu'il scruta, suspicieux. Une hystérique brune lui sauta alors dessus, mais ce n'était pas la bonne.

- Dragy chériiiiiiii, s'écria-t-elle d'une voix aigue.

De l'autre côté du mur qui faisait office d'entrée de la salle commune des Serpentards, les poings de Maryline se serrèrent à s'en faire blanchir les jointures.

- Oh non, pas elle aussi, gémit Drago à l'intérieur.

Il tâcha de sortir prendre son petit-déjeuner malgré la dinde pendue à son bras, mais dès l'ouverture du passage, la deuxième folle se jeta sur lui et ils s'en allèrent cahin-caha vers la Grande Salle.

- Tu es pitoyable, Cooper. Tu admets enfin tes sentiments pour Drago, mais tu ne sais pas reconnaître quand tu es de trop, persifla Pansy.

Le philtre avait réduit la capacité à s'exprimer de Maryline. C'est pourquoi cette dernière se contenta de froncer les sourcils, d'empoigner sa rivale, et de l'envoyer dire bonjour au mur, le tout de façon passablement violente. Ce coup à la tête pourrait réduire les facultés mentales de Pansy … ou la rendre intelligente. En tout cas, le mur conserverait à jamais une fissure sur la 37eme dalle de la 9eme rangée en partant de la gauche.

Maryline s'empara à nouveau du bras de Drago, qu'elle serra fort contre sa poitrine, et elle lui sourit, angélique.

- Tu veux qu'on aille déjeuner, Dray ? Ou alors on pourrait se faire un petit dej' en tête à tête, toi et moi, dans une classe vide, lui murmura-t-elle dans l'oreille.

Drago déglutit, s'efforça de ne pas rougir (mais échoua), et accéléra le pas afin d'atteindre la Grande Salle le plus rapidement possible, en traînant une Maryline déçue derrière lui. La journée à venir ne s'annonçait pas des plus reposantes.

* C'est n'importe quoi, mais bon…


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre X :

Drago pénétra dans la grande salle, le teint cramoisi, le bras broyé, et une Maryline au regard défoncé au bras. La plupart des élèves les contemplaient bouche bée, peu habitués au comportement séducteur de Maryline, surtout à l'égard de Malefoy. Cette dernière consentit à lâcher son pauvre bras - bras qui retomba mollement, inanimé - afin de s'asseoir en face de lui. L'assiette de pancakes étant habituellement l'assiette de Maryline, Drago tendit le bras, afin de se servir un bol de porridge mais son geste fut interrompue par la droguée lui faisant face, qui avec un sourire vague lui donna la pile de pancakes qu'il avait convoité des mois durant.

- Ça c'est gentil, Lynouille, tellement inhabituel de ta part, commenta Elya en tapotant le crâne de son amie.

La Lynouille en question l'ignora royalement, entièrement captivé par le blond, qui, un air victorieux sur le visage, se servait ENFIN des pancakes.

PDV Drago :

Un miracle, c'est un miracle !! Je mange enfin des PANCAKES ! Et vu que Cooper a succombé à mon charme (enfin avec un peu d'aide), je ne cours même pas le risque de me faire décapiter par cette psychopathe en puissance ! La vie des Malefoy est quand même géniale. Comblé, je déguste un pancake, tandis qu'une chose à l'aspect et au nom non identifié se frotte à ma jambe. Tiens, les chats sont admis dans la Grande Salle, maintenant ? Je regarde sous la nappe afin d'identifier et de chasser le gêneur et … Oh, oh, oh (géaaaant veeeert !) ! Que vois-je ? Le pied de Cooper qui se frotte à ma jambe. Bien Drago, reste calme, ravale ton sex-appeal. Je lève les yeux vers la jeune fille en chaleur devant moi, elle a le regard vide, un sourire béat sur les lèvres et contemple ma beauté divine ; bizarrement elle évoque une fille qui vient de s'exploser la tête contre un mur et qui par la même occasion à perdu la totalité de ses neurones. Elya Anderson ainsi que Jared Taylor nous observe du coin de l'œil.

- Porridge ? Me demande ce dernier en me tendant un bol contenant l'horrible mixture.

Je me prépare à l'envoyer chier sévère quand Cooper repart à l'attaque. Mais pas au même endroit. Si vous voyez ce que je veux dire. ELLE VEUT QUE JE LA VIOLE CETTE FILLE OU QUOI ?? Sous le choc et la surprise, je serre les jambes et baisse la tête violement. Tête qui au lieu de s'éclater contre la table et ainsi offrir aux élèves un spectacle passablement gore, est amorti par un BOL DE PORRIDGE. Qui est le sombre crétin qui m'a présenté ce bol ??

- Oups, désolé, mauvais timing. S'excuse l'ami de Cooper, pas convaincant pour un sou, avec un sourire qui se veut désolé.

Elya par contre ne se cache pas pour éclater de rire. Ben voyons, fous-toi de ma gueule je dirais rien.

- Dé- Désoléééée, hoquette celle-ci, mais vraiment ! T'es débiiiiile !! Gwahahaha !!

- Je dirais même plus mentalement sous-développé, renchérit son acolyte.

- Allez vous fair-

- Aaaaah…. T'es trop choupinouuuu Draginouuuuuu, soupire l'autre folle.

Et merde. Je l'avais oublié celle-là. De quoi choupinou ? Mon superbe visage est couvert de grumeaux ! Qu'est-ce qui est choupinou là-dedans ? Ah oui, j'oubliais. Cette fille-là en plus d'être une psychopathe et droguée, yay ! Trop chanceux. Mais bon, elle est mignonne avec cette expression débile et ce regard vide. Arg, qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Ne pense pas à ça ! Ne pense pas à ça ! Ne pense pas à ça ! Et afin de débarrasser définitivement mon cerveau de ces conneries, je le purifie en plongeant ma tête dans le bol face à moi à chaque « Pense pas à ça ». Oui, tous les Serpentards m'ont vu faire trempette dans un bol de porridge. C'est une longue journée qui s'annonce.

PDV général :

Et effectivement ce fut une longue journée, Maryline ne décolla pas une seule seconde de Drago. Pansy passa la journée à l'infirmerie, heureusement pour lui. Elya et Jared le suivirent tout le long, et profitèrent du spectacle en mangeant des bretzels.

- Vous n'êtes pas d'une grande utilité ! Leur hurla-t-il, le teint cramoisi, luttant vaillamment contre les assauts de Maryline.

Elya et Jared se regardèrent un instant, puis haussèrent les épaules, en enfournant d'autres bretzels.

- Draginouuuuuuu, susurra alors la brune à son oreille. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'on s'isole, hmm ?

Draginou sursauta et la repoussa brutalement tandis qu'elle lui soufflait doucement dans l'oreille.

Tu ne dois pas céder, tu ne dois pas céder ! Se répéta-t-il inlassablement.

- Au fait, Draginou, tu te protèges, hein ? Faudrait pas la mettre enceinte… lança Elya.

L'image d'un blondinet aux yeux bleus flotta un instant devant ses yeux, puis il repris ses esprits et se gifla, littéralement. Maryline lança alors un cri perçant - ayant une ressemblance douteuse avec les cri de gorets made in Pansy Parkinson - et le balança sur son épaule, avec la grâce d'un sac à patate pour se précipiter dans le dortoir des garçons de 7e année - et accessoirement au lit de Drago - tout en s'exclamant d'une voix aigue « je vais te soigner ! ».

- Bon, ben ça, c'est fait. Dit Elya d'une voix satisfaite.

- J'ajouterai même que ma machination se déroule à merveille. Conclus Jared.

- Un autre bretzel ?

- Non, mais je te remercie. Dis-moi que devient ton prétendant ? Tu sais celui que vous avez empoisonné avec Mary.

- Ah, le boulet … Il est dans le coma. Lynouille est encore plus douée que moi pour déclencher des catastrophes en potion.

Mais laissons les deux complices machiavéliques discuter tranquillement de la vie de l'un de leur camarade pour nous concentrer sur un imbécile très mal barré et sur une shooté aux hormones en ébullition.

En guise de soins, Maryline planta un baiser sur chaque joue de Drago et entreprit de déboutonner sa chemise ainsi que celle du blond. De plus celui-ci n'était pas particulièrement en position de force ; en effet sa camarade s'était permise de s'asseoir à califourchon sur lui, comme ça, pépère, sans gêne quoi. Mais si elle, n'était pas du tout embarrassé, lui en revanche était rouge comme une tomate et s'efforçait de calmer sa respiration ainsi que les battements de son cœur. Il tâcha de reboutonner sa chemise et de ne pas loucher dans le soutien-gorge lui faisant face. Maryline déboutonna les boutons qu'il venait de reboutonner. Il reboutonna les boutons qu'elle avait déboutonnés. Et ainsi de suite, mais cela ne fait pas avancer le schmilblick. La brune, agacée par sa mauvaise volonté évidente, lui emprisonna les poignets et les plaqua sur le lit. Elle avança sa tête, dans l'intention de l'embrasser, Drago céda et cessa de se débattre.

…

Et ce qui devait arriver n'arriva pas. Le visage de Maryline se stoppa à deux centimètres de celui de Drago. Son regard se fit plus lointain, puis elle sembla peu à peu se réveiller. Telle un zombie, elle reboutonna son chemisier et sortit du dortoir, abandonnant un blond frustré et interloqué. Finalement la porte se rouvrit, Maryline revint dans le dortoir, mis une droite dans la mâchoire à Malefoy - pour faire bonne mesure - et s'en alla définitivement.

Arrivée devant son propre dortoir, elle s'arrêta un instant, puis finalement pénétra dedans.

Elya se tenait devant un miroir, en train de s'examiner sous toutes les coutures.

- Qu'est-ce que je suis canon, quand même ! Non mais, mate moi ce visage ! Ces seins ! Et ce cul ! Je suis trop une bombe !

Maryline passa outre le fait que son amie se parlait à elle-même et s'approcha d'elle, un sourire faux scotché au visage.

- Lynouille ma chérie ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'es pas en train de faire des cochonneries avec Draginou ? Demanda-t-elle.

- J'vais te buter. Répondis simplement la brune, en souriant.

- L-l-le ph-philtre ne fait plus effeeeet ??? Bégaya Elya, d'une voix plus aigue qu'à l'ordinaire.

- Tu crois ? Répondit Maryline d'une voix innocente. Et tu sais ce qu'il va vous arriver à toi et à ce sale traître de Serdaigle ?

- … Tu vas te venger ? Demanda timidement son amie. Ne me fais pas de mal, c'était pas mon idée c'était la sienne, pleurnicha-t-elle.

- Tout va bien se passer. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer, rassura Maryline en lui tapotant gentiment le crâne. Mais tu vas souffrir. Termina-t-elle avec un sourire sanglant.

La brune vengeresse sortit de sous son lit un longue corde bien solide - c'est toujours utile, une corde… - et s'avança vers ce qui fut son amie afin de la ligoter dans les règles de l'art. Elle s'empara du reste de corde afin de la traîner et jugeant l'expérience quelque peu périlleuse pour monter l'escalier, jeta un sort de lévitation sur son otage, la faisant flotter de quelques centimètres au dessus du sol. Ce qui n'empêcha le postérieur d'Elya de racler les marches de l'escalier. Une deuxième corde sur l'épaule et une petite boîte dans la main, Maryline se dirigea rageusement vers le dortoir des Serdaigles. Celui-ci n'ayant pas de mot de passe à proprement parler, il lui fut aisé d'y pénétrer, puis d'un rapide coup d'œil, d'aviser Jared qui bien enfoncé dans son fauteuil, un livre collé à son nez, tachait de se faire oublier. Bien évidemment, ce fut peine perdue. Maryline le ligota et le bâillonna - très vite, Elya l'avait également obligée à y recourir puisqu'elle refusait d'arrêter de brailler- sous le regard stupéfait de ses camarades, qui apeurés, vaguement curieux, ou indifférents, ne bougèrent pas d'un pouce pour aider leur condisciple. Quelle preuve d'amitié flagrante.

Maryline s'en fut donc tranquillement du dortoir, et sautilla gaiement en traînant derrière ses deux amis jusqu'au lac. Là en les immobilisant de son poids, elle les détacha tour à tour, entreprit de les déshabiller pour ne leur laisser que leurs sous-vêtements, et les jeta tout deux, en plein mois de Novembre, à l'eau.

- Tu es folle ? On aurait pu mourir d'hydrocution ! Glapis Elya.

- Je dirais même plus : tu dois souffrir de déficience mentale pour nous offrir un bain forcé en Novembre ! - Tiens, Elya, je suis surpris que tu connaisses le mot « hydrocution », termina Jared.

Maryline se contenta de leur renvoyer un sourire éclatant qui les terrorisa. Elle ramassa leur vêtements pour en faire un tas, sortit un briquet de sa poche, et, avec une lenteur calculée, mit le feu au tas devant les yeux horrifiés des deux baigneurs. Ensuite, elle répandit dans l'herbe et dans les airs du poil à gratter tout en se reculant soigneusement. Maryline leur mima un baiser, et s'éloigna vers le château sans se départir de sa démarche sautillante, laissant ses anciens amis seuls, comme des cons, barboter dans une eau glaciale habitée par un calamar géant.

- J'adore cette fille ! s'exclama Jared.

Elya le fixa du regard, se demanda qui de ses deux amis souffrait réellement de déficience mentale.

Ils entreprirent tous deux de sortir de l'eau avant de mourir congelés, ou avalés par le calamar, tout en restant prudent, car ils ne connaissaient la nature de la poudre qu'avait répandue Maryline.

- T'en foutrais, moi, du philtre de désir ! Grommela Elya. Encore une idée à la con dans ce genre-là et je te fais bouffer ton calbute.

La poudre ne tarda pas à faire effet, et ils se retrouvèrent bientôt à se gratter frénétiquement, comme possédés - Produit Weasley, qualité et durée garantie. Ils parvinrent néanmoins à franchir les grandes portes en bois du hall d'entrée tout en se grattant, autant que leur souplesse le permettait.

- Au fait, tu n'es pas trop mal foutu Jared, en vrai. C'est dommage que tu le montres pas plus.

- Je te retournes le compliment, tu serais tellement plus agréable et plus supportable à regarder sans tout ce maquillage. Qui a coulé soit dit en passant.

- J'vais te buter. Menaça Elya.

- Je constate que Maryline déteins sur toi, rigola Jared, nullement effrayé.

- Si c'est vraiment le cas, t'es mal barré mon coco.

- Non, si c'est le cas, Poudlard est mal barré.

Et ils parvinrent, clopin-clopant, à regagner leurs dortoirs où leurs condisciples les contemplèrent, ébahis. Ils les ignorèrent et se jetèrent sous la douche afin d'éliminer tout résidu de la poudre maudite - chose inutile, puisque produit dont la longue durée était garantie.

La journée avait décidément était TRÈS longue.


	11. Chapter 11

**Yataaaah ! On explosé notre record-là ! Deux chapitres en un mois, quelle performance ! XXDD**

**Note de Lora : Vive moi ! Je suis extraordinairement incroyable, c'est plus que magnifique, c'est fabuleux ! Elya est la meilleure !**

**Note de Tenaan : En effet, Lora s'aime bien XD Et même si elle n'est pas le modèle original d'Elya, Elya est assez représentative de Lora (en plus exagérée bien sûr). Voilààà ! Bonne lecture !**

Chapitre XI :

Maryline ne consentit à pardonner ses amis que deux semaines après sa vengeance. Deux semaines durant lesquelles la poudre à gratter remplit pleinement son office, malgré les pommades apaisantes de l'infirmière. Deux semaines, qui parurent bien longues à Elya et Jared, leur coupant définitivement l'envie de jouer aux entremetteurs. Et, hélas, deux semaines de retenues pour Maryline, pour violence et sadisme sur la personne de ses camarades. Enfin, deux semaines de bouderie, pour un Drago frustré.

Mardi 8 décembre :

S'asseyant bravement à la table de Maryline, Elya entreprit de sortir ses affaires d'Histoire de la Magie, puis d'entamer la conversation avec sa voisine, qui commençait à piquer du nez, sous l'emprise du monologue du professeur Binns.

- Hey ! Bien dormie ? S'enquit-elle amicalement.

Maryline tourna vers elle un visage endormi, et lutta pour garder ses paupières ouvertes.

- La poudre a cessé de faire effet ? Demanda la brune à son tour.

- Oui… Enfin ! J'ai cru que ça ne s'arrêterai jamais, et je me suis ridiculisée devant tout Poudlard. Tout le monde a cru que Jared et moi étions atteint d'une espèce de maladie contagieuse. Samuel Simmons a été le seul à daigner m'approcher, termina Elya sombrement.

- Quelle chance ! Commenta Maryline avec un sourire éclatant. Il est enfin sorti du coma ?

- Faut croire. Ce type est plus collant qu'un poulpe géant. Sans ses boutons je ne dis pas ! Mais t'as vu sa tête ? Même un troll a plus de charme ! Sans compter qu'il est ridicule ! Il ne fait que répéter qu'il m'aime, et blablabla. Sans blague, il m'aime. D'un côté je le comprends, comment résister à mes atouts tentateurs ? Mais il veut appeler ses enfants Cunégonde et Lancelot ! Quel parent responsable oserait leur donner un nom pareil ? Si tu veux mon avis, sa mère l'a bercé trop près du mur, ou alors il s'amusait à se taper la tête contre les meubles. Franchement, ici, celle qu'il faut plaindre c'est moi, y'a un Poufsouffle trop craquant que je draguerai bien, mais avec ce boulet dans les pattes, ça va carrément pas être poss…

Un BAM sonore interrompit son dialogue, ô combien intéressant, et Elya stoppa à contrecœur de monologuer sur sa petite personne pour concentrer sur son attention sur son amie sont la tête venait de heurter violemment la table, lorsque celle-ci s'était définitivement endormie. Le fait de se prendre une table dans la face ne sembla nullement déranger Maryline puisque celle-ci continua paisiblement de dormir.

- Non mais tu m'écoutes, oui ? S'exclama Elya, outrée. Ce n'est pas le moment de dormir ! Je parle de moi, là !

Seule la respiration lente et régulière de son amie lui répondit, suivie d'un marmonnement à peine articulé des mots « Drago », « pas bisous » et « télévision ». Elya la contempla, amusée, se demandant quel rêve pouvait bien faire Maryline avec Drago. Et puis d'abord, c'était quoi, une « télévision » ?

Elle gribouilla sur un parchemin le reste de l'heure, se souciant peu de prendre des notes. Elle se fichait complètement de rater ses ASPIC d'histoire de la magie à la fin de l'année, ses ambitions futures étaient de conquérir et de rendre les gens plus beaux, puisqu'elle même se jugeait déjà parfaitement parfaite. La sonnerie consentit enfin à libérer les élèves de leur état léthargique, et Elya et Maryline se rendirent - Elya traîna surtout Maryline, encore à moitié endormie - à leur dernier cours de la matinée : Soins aux créatures magiques, enseigné par leur demi géant de garde-chasse Rubeus Hagrid.

***

Les deux amies ressortirent de leur cours épuisées : Elya, d'habitude impeccablement coiffée, arborait maintenant une coiffure originale mais passablement échevelée, son uniforme était à moitié déchiré, et elle se tenait le ventre de ses bras, couvert de terre et autres joyeusetés. Maryline quand à elle, avait perdu sa chaussure droite ainsi que sa chaussette gauche, une de ses mèches de cheveux avait été sauvagement coupée, et son visage n'était pas des plus attirant puisque couvert de sang et de terre. Elle recracha une touffe d'herbe, écoeurée.

- Saloperie de sangsue de merde à la con. Jura vulgairement Maryline.

- T'étais… obligée de me mettre … un coup de pied … dans le ventre ? Siffla son amie, la respiration coupée.

- T'aurais p'tet préférée que cette bestiole te bouffe les tripes ? Répliqua la brune en continuant à cracher de l'herbe et de la terre. Bwah ! C'est dégueulasse ! Je ne pourrais pas être une chèvre !

- Franchement, je savais Hagrid à moitié timbré, mais ramener des espèces de sangsues à dents et grosses comme ma valise, y'a des limites à la connerie !

- Ouais, après y'a plus que le suicide comme option. J'ai besoin d'une douuuuche ! Geignit Maryline.

- T'as eu de la chance d'avoir le réflexe de te vautrer dans l'herbe quand l'un des monstres a voulu te scalper.

- De la CHANCE ? Quand je l'ai chopée, c'te saloperie m'a recraché plein de sang à la figure !

- Gore. Mais faut dire que t'as une poigne de fer ! Tiens, t'as perdu une chaussure… commenta Elya.

- Sûrement quand je t'ai balancé un coup de pied.

- … Et aussi une chaussette… Comment t'es tu débrouillée pour perdre une chaussette tout en conservant la chaussure ?? S'étonna Elya, incrédule.

Maryline stoppa net, constatant l'absence de ladite chaussette.

- M'étonnerai pas qu'elle se soit faite bouffée, grommela la jeune fille.

Et sur ces paroles pleines de sagesse, les deux adolescentes entreprirent de pénétrer dans le château, toutes deux dans un état lamentable, précédées par le reste de leur classe dans un état encore plus pitoyable - notamment Drago qui se gifla mentalement pour avoir choisi de continuer cette matière, tout en s'appuyant sur l'épaule de Crabbe pour marcher.

En effet, tout les Serpentards avaient décidé de continuer cette matière, malgré le professeur qu'ils jugeaient incompétent. Oui, les Serpentards étaient manifestement des masochistes.

***

La totalité de la classe de Serpentard décida de se rendre en priorité à leur salle commune, afin de se doucher et de changer leur uniforme avant d'aller manger. Certains même, n'eurent pas la force de se traîner jusqu'à la grande salle et décidèrent de dormir jusqu'à l'heure de Botanique.

- Tu sais ce qui me tue le plus ? Grogna Drago, affalé dans un fauteuil.

- Dis toujours, répondit Maryline, allongée sur les genoux d'une Elya endormie.

- C'est que cette foutue bestiole, on l'a pas « étudié » parce que cet imbécile est un amoureux des monstres : elle est dans le programme. Et la partie pratique aussi.

- En gros, c'est normal qu'on ait failli y passer ?

- Voilà.

- …

- …

- Collège de fous, murmura la brune avant de s'endormir.

- Exactement, soupira le blond en s'assoupissant à son tour.

Lorsque Maryline se réveilla, elle se pelotonna dans une position plus confortable, et avec un soupir de contentement, serra le bras chaud dont elle se servait comme d'une bouillotte. Une minute… Un bras ? En relevant légèrement la tête et en faisant l'effort de décoller ses paupières, elle aperçut une tête blonde au visage endormi, à quelque centimètres du sien. Elya n'était pas blonde, donc ce n'était pas Elya. Sur cette déduction des plus intelligente, Maryline se rendit compte avec embarras qu'elle avait utilisé le bras de Drago Malefoy comme d'un doudou. Leurs fauteuils respectifs étant placés côte à côte, ils avaient fini par s'endormir l'un contre l'autre, en quête de chaleur. Mais où était passée Elya ? Remerciant le ciel de ne pas rougir facilement, la Serpentarde relâcha son « doudou » et entreprit de réveiller son camarade. Vu l'état désertique de la salle commune, les cours avaient très certainement repris.

Effectivement, on plus qu'en retard, constata la brune en consultant sa montre.

Maudissant Elya pour ne pas avoir pris la peine de la réveiller, Maryline secoua Drago avec plus de vigueur.

- Hey, la Belle au bois dormant ! Il est l'heure de se réveiller, sinon tu vas récolter pire qu'un baiser, crois-moi !

- C'est quoi ça ? La balle aux bois d'or ment ? Bailla le blond en s'étirant.

- Une blonde, dont la principale activité est de dormir, répondit simplement la Serpentarde. Il serait temps d'aller en cours, on est déjà en retard.

- Quel heure est-il ?

- Dans dix minutes on a double cours de Défense contre les forces du mal.

- Ah, oui, effectivement… commença Drago.

- … on est très en retard, termina Maryline.

Ils s'emparèrent tout deux de leur sac, et se mirent en route en silence. Leur esprit nageait encore en plein brouillard, et ils ne se sentaient ni la force de discuter poliment, ni de se disputer.

***

Elya et Jared (les cours de DCFM étaient en commun avec les Serdaigles) avaient accueilli leur amie avec un sourire qui en disait long sur leur façon d'interpréter l'absence protégée des deux adolescents. En soupirant, Maryline s'était assise derrière eux et avait entrepris de leur expliquer qu'il ne s'était strictement rien passé, tout en s'affalant sur son bureau. Ses deux amis exprimèrent très clairement leur déception. A leur goût, Maryline et Drago étaient bien trop chastes, et la brune se garda bien de leur avouer que l'espace d'un instant, l'idée de faire des galipettes avec le blond ne l'avait pas du tout dérangée- il était tellement moins emmerdant quand il dormait !

- Hey, Lynouille ! Samedi, une sortie à Pré-au-Lard est organisée, toi et moi on va se faire une sortie entre filles, piailla Elya.

- Huh ? Pourquoi faire ? Pourquoi Jared il est pas obligé de venir, LUI ? Bouda subitement ladite « Lynouille »

- Jared n'est pas une fille, répliqua Elya. Et il faudrait commencer à s'impliquer dans ce bal ! Je demanderai à ma mère qu'elle m'envoie ses dernières créations, elle est créatrice de mode…

- Ce qui de toute évidence, ne t'as pas épargné, soupira Jared, faussement apitoyé.

- … donc on n'aura pas à trop s'inquiéter de la tenue, continua Elya ignorant royalement le Serdaigle. Ce qui nous reste le problème du cavalier. Samedi, on part à la chasse !

Maryline la contempla, consternée, totalement contre le fait de draguer ou de se faire draguée par un des losers de l'école. Rien qu'à l'idée d'un sosie de Samuel Simmons lui suffit à lui donner la nausée, et son visage, d'ordinaire pâle, se colora d'une teinte verdâtre.

- Tout mais pas ça, souffla-t-elle.

- Ça va aller, on en trouvera des canons, affirma Elya.

Subitement Maryline se releva, se jeta sur Jared tout en lui empoignant le col.

- Je t'en supplie, viens au bal avec moi !! S'écria-t-elle désespérée.

- Désolée ma poule ! Mais j'ai déjà un rencard ! S'esclaffa-t-il. Mais pourquoi ne résistes tu pas un peu plus à Elya ? Tu es une psychopathe, rien ne t'arrête !

- Elle a brûlée tout ce qu'il y avait sous mon lit, renifla dédaigneusement la psychopathe. J'te jure, elle me fait flipper ! La vraie psychopathe, ici, c'est elle.

Drago débarqua sur ces entrefaits, et fut choqué- ainsi que bizarrement agacé- par la position assez suggestive de Maryline et Jared.

- Chourave nous a flanquée une retenue pour avoir séché son cours, maugréa-t-il, tout en tendant un papier à sa camarade, indiquant la date et l'heure de la retenue. Tu devras l'aider à protéger correctement les plantes de la serre N°3 pour l'hiver, tandis que moi, je dois nettoyer les armures du château en compagnie de Rusard. Sans magie !! Comme un simple moldu !!

- Dur, répondit platement Maryline.

Le Serpentard renifla d'un air dégoûté puis s'attardant encore sur la position de Maryline et de Jared :

- Ça ne te dérangerait pas de te relever ?? S'exclama-t-il à l'adresse de Maryline. Tu déshonores notre maison !

Puis, sous les gloussements d'Elya, le sourire moqueur de Jared, et tandis que Maryline daignait enfin se mettre debout, il s'éloigna d'un pas furieux, marmonnant dieu sait quoi, dans sa barbe inexistante.

- Il est jalouuuuux, s'extasia Elya.

- Je dirais même plus, il est mort de jalousie ! Renchérit Jared.

- Hein ? Jaloux de quoi ? Il aurait préféré s'occuper des plantes ? Interrogea Maryline, à côté de la plaque.

- Ma chérie, il t'arrive d'être atrocement effrayante, mais tu es également extraordinairement naïve, compatis son amie en lui tapotant la tête. T'es trop choupinette !

Et sous le regard d'une Maryline interloquée, elle lui planta un baiser sonore sur la joue, puis s'empara de son bras afin de l'emmener jusqu'au prochain cours.

**Les reviews motivent ;)**


	12. Chapter 12 : Elya la machiavélique

Chapitre XII :

Samedi 12 décembre :

Installée aux Trois balais, Maryline sirotait son chocolat chaud, blasée, tandis qu'Elya commentait chaque spécimen mâle qu'elle voyait.

- Comment tu le trouves, celui-là ? Il a un joli sourire et j'ai entendu dire que sa famille était très riche. Celui-là n'ira pas, il est trop petit, avec des talons tu serais plus grande que lui. Celui-ci a une tendance à peloter chaque fille qui s'approche un peu trop près. Lui là-bas, c'est mon ex. Je peux te le prêter, mais je te préviens, il doit avoir au moins trois copines déjà. Je l'ai largué quand j'ai su qu'il était toujours puceau malgré ses nombreuses petites-amies… Ensuite y'a le type là-bas, je ne l'ai pas encore testé, mais il m'a l'air assez réticent, tu penses qu'il est gay ? Je devrais peut-être lui présenter Jared. Ah! Ce type, je le connais il …

Maryline soupira, et se tortilla sur sa chaise, mal à l'aise. Pour l'occasion, Elya l'avait forcée à enfiler des vêtements beaucoup trop courts pour la saison et beaucoup trop pouf pour Maryline. Elle l'avait même maquillée ! Et coiffée ! Bref, Maryline ne ressemblait pas à Maryline et cela la dérangeait fortement.

- Raaah, c'est tellement dommage que Potter sorte avec la fille Weasley ! J'voulais sortir avec lui à la base, histoire qu'il partage avec moi sa popularité, mais noooon, monsieur en a rien à foutre ! Franchement ! Je voulais apparaître dans la gazette du sorcier moi ! Quel égoïste ! Tempêta Elya.

- C'est vrai que toi tu n'es pas égoïste du tout… persifla Maryline.

- Bien sûr que non ! J'ai quand même fait l'effort de te prêter les vêtements que tu portes ! S'indigna son amie.

- Quelle sacrifice, en effet… marmonna la brune d'un air dégoûté en contemplant ses habits en question.

- Bon on se lance ! On va demander au type là-bas s'il veut bien être ton cavalier !

- HEIN ?? Qu- Aah !

Elya ne lui laissa pas le temps de refuser qu'elle la traînait par le bras pour sortir des Trois balais et aborder le cavalier potentiel qu'elle avait repéré. Le jeune homme en question, Poufsouffle de son état, possédait des cheveux châtains clairs, savamment arrangés pour paraître décoiffés, de jolis yeux noisettes en amande, une lippe boudeuse, et son sourire, quoique timide, laissait apercevoir des dents blanches bien alignées ainsi qu'une fossette au creux de sa joue.

- Salut, beau gosse. Susurra Elya en adoptant un sourire charmeur.

Le « beau gosse » rougit violement quand à la tentative de drague évidente de sa camarade.

- Je m'appelle … commença-t-elle.

- Elya Anderson, la coupa-t-il. Et ton euh… amie, Maryline Cooper. Moi c'est William Perry.

- Tu nous connais ? S'exclama Elya avec un ravissement exagéré.

- Oui… enfin pas pour les mêmes raisons, marmonna-t-il.

Maryline émit un ricanement, elle devinait sans peine pourquoi il la connaissait également.

- Je vois. Tu accepterais d'aller au bal avec Maryline ? Elle est tellement timide qu'elle n'ose pas te demander ! Tu verras elle est adorable ! Mentis effrontément Elya.

- Euuh… hésita William tout en jetant un œil à Maryline.

Cette dernière le fixait de son regard de tueuse, lui faisant bien comprendre qu'elle n'avait rien d'adorable, et préférait se casser une jambe plutôt que d'aller au bal en sa compagnie.

- Pour me faire plaisir ? Supplia Elya en battant des cils.

- C'est que… hésita encore le Poufsouffle en tentant de faire abstraction des tentatives de séductions de sa camarade.

Maryline sortit un couteau de son sac - c'est toujours utile un couteau…- et fit mine d'examiner d'en examiner la lame affûtée. Cela acheva d'effrayer l'adolescent qui adopta un ton qui se voulait ferme pour refuser les avances d'Elya.

- Je suis désolé, j'y vais déjà avec quelqu'un d'autre, répondit-il d'une voix plus aigue qu'à l'ordinaire.

Aussitôt, Elya se désintéressa de lui et s'éloigna vers le château d'un pas boudeur, en traînant toujours Maryline derrière elle. Une fois dans leur la salle commune, Elya continua de bouder tout en fronçant les sourcils. Son amie quand à elle, était ravie que sa réputation de psychopathe lui soit enfin utile.

- C'est pas si grave. Assura-t-elle. J'voulais pas aller au bal de toute façon !

- Je vais à la volière. Dit brusquement Elya en se levant.

- Huh ? Pourquoi faire ?

- Envoyer une lettre à ma mère. Et réfléchir.

Elle se rendit rapidement jusqu'à son dortoir, s'empara de la lettre à expédier, et sortit en coup de vent de la salle commune, plantant là Maryline, interloquée.

Sur le chemin qui menait à la volière, Elya se demanda sans cesse qui pourrait bien accepter d'aller au bal avec sa psychopathe d'amie. Qui serait assez fou ? Ou bien …- son sourire s'étira - peut-être que QUELQU'UN, préférerait Maryline à une dinde encore plus pénible? Quelqu'un comme Drago Malefoy par exemple. Qui avait assurer à Pansy que Maryline était sa cavalière afin de s'en débarrasser. Puisque Maryline était la seule personne à même de neutraliser cette sangsue. Et leur relation s'était améliorée n'est-ce pas ? Maryline rêvait beaucoup moins souvent qu'elle tuait Drago. Et lui-même avait semblé jaloux de Jared, il y a quelque jours de cela.

Elya partit d'un grand gloussement démoniaque - regardons la vérité en face : Elya est également une dinde. Après avoir expédiée la lettre dans laquelle elle demandait à sa mère de lui faire parvenir ses derniers modèles de robes de soirées, elle se mit en quête de trouver le beau blond.

Elle le trouva finalement dans la salle commune, assis à une table, faisant sagement son devoir de métamorphose. Devoir de métamorphose ??? Quel devoir de métamorphose ??? Elya décida de mettre la panique de côté - après tout elle avait encore le dimanche pour le faire - et s'approcha du blond.

- Salut, salut ! S'exclama-t-elle gaiement.

- Tu veux quoi ? Balança Drago, méfiant.

- Te faire une proposition que tu ne pourras pas refuser, sourit Elya. Accepterais-tu d'être le cavalier de Maryline ?

Le blond la contempla, bouche bée cependant que Maryline, s'étant relevé d'un bond à la demande d'Elya et se prenait les pieds dans le tapis en se précipitant vers eux.

- PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE DE LA CON DE SA MERE LA….

Et autres joyeusetés.

- Tu es complètement malade ! S'écria le blond en jetant un bref regard à sa camarade vautrée par terre. Elle va me tuer ! M'assassiner dans mon sommeil ! Me couper les c-

- On a compris, c'est bon ! Le coupa vivement Elya. Mais tu as bien dis à Pansy que tu allais au bal avec Lynouille, non ? Donc soit tu vas au bal avec Maryline, soit je dit à Pansy que tu lui as menti, et elle rappliquera aussitôt pour te coller comme une sangsue jusqu'au bal.

- Et si j'ai déjà une autre cavalière ? S'indigna le blond.

- Tu décommandes. De toute façon, elle ne sera pas capable de neutraliser Pansy. Alors Pansy ou Maryline ??

Elya le fixa sans ciller, et Drago réfléchit à toute vitesse. Pouf ou psychopathe ? Pouf ou psychopathe ?? POUF OU PSYCHOPATHE ??

- La psychopathe ! S'écria théâtralement l'adolescent.

- YEES ! S'écria Elya.

- NOOOON !s'exclama Maryline. Idiot de blond ! Idiot de Malefoy ! Chochotte ! Boulet ! Abruti ! Crétin ! Atrophié du cerveau ! Crachat de limace ! Immondice puant ! Excrément de lama ! Débile ! Débile ! Débiiiiiiiiile !!

Elya rejoint Maryline par terre et lui fit un câlin, satisfaite de la tournure que prenait les évènements. Sa meilleure amie, avait maintenant un cavalier convenable et aurait une robe magnifique pour le bal. Ne restait plus qu'à la saouler pour la traîner jusqu'au dit bal. L'amitié, quelle chose merveilleuse.

***

Samedi 19 décembre : Le jour J !

10h12 :

A cause de l'agitation ambiante, Maryline s'était exceptionnellement levée avant midi, les chuchotis et fous rires hystériques de ses camarade de dortoir l'ayant brutalement tirée du sommeil. Elle s'assit en tailleur sur son lit, une mine renfrognée sur le visage.

- HELLO ! S'exclama Elya, lavée, habillée, coiffée, maquillée. Tu comptes descendre manger ? Ou je te ramène quelques toasts ?

- Tu n'as pas encore déjeuné ? Bailla Maryline.

- Non j'ai bouclé mes valises, et ça m'a pris un certain temps vu la tonne de fringues que je devais y faire rentrer. J'ai finis par leur lancer un sort d'Agrandissement, j'espère qu'il durera longtemps…

Maryline jeta un coup d'œil aux trois énormes valises posées en équilibre instable sur le lit de son amie.

- Je vois.

La brune finit par se décider à se lever, s'habiller rapidement et aller déjeuner avec d'autres retardataires.

La journée passa, et Maryline devint de plus en plus méfiante à mesure que l'heure du bal approchait. A dix-sept heures Elya se rendit dans le dortoir afin de commencer à se préparer pour le bal qui ne commençait qu'à huit heures. Sa psychopathe d'amie la suivit de mauvaise grâce, n'ayant de toute façon rien de mieux à faire : Jared était lui-même dans sa salle commune, et il était hors de question qu'elle ne passe ne serait-ce que quelques minutes en présence de son « cavalier ».

Elya passa près d'une heure dans les douches à dégommer le moindre poil, et à polir et parfumer chaque centimètre de sa peau. Lorsqu'elle revint, en tenue décontractée pour le moment, elle observa un moment Maryline, allongée sur son lit en train de lire un magazine stupide pour adolescentes, puis sortit silencieusement sa baguette de sa poche et pétrifia son amie, comme si de rien n'était.

- Je suis vraiment désolée ma Lynouille, mais il va falloir être sage et boire tout !

Elle sortit deux bouteilles de bièrrobeurre d'un de ses sacs, les décapsula et les vida dans le gosier de Maryline. Lorsque Elya libéra son amie du maléfice, celle-ci vacilla un instant, tenta de se rattraper à un meuble, et se vautra de manière fort peu convenante sur le sol, sous le regard de son amie qui n'esquissa pas un geste pour essayer de la rattraper ou d'amortir sa chute. Elya vérifia que Maryline était bien assommée par l'alcool et donc incapable du moindre mouvement et se retroussa les manches.

- C'est maintenant que le plus fun commence…

***

20h04 :

Elya aida Maryline encore bourrée à monter les escaliers qui menaient des cachots au hall d'entrée. Chose assez difficile puisque Elya, perchée sur des talons de treize centimètres devait soutenir à moitié la brune également chaussée de talons, mais à la hauteur plus raisonnable. Le regard vitreux, Maryline se contentait d'obéir sagement à Elya, l'esprit beaucoup trop embrumé pour penser correctement. Elles parvinrent, sans trop de chutes, au hall d'entrée où se bousculaient des centaines d'adolescents en tenue de bal et aux hormones en ébullition. Elya finit par dénicher Drago qui, appuyé contre un pilier, les mains dans les poches de son costume, soupirait en contemplant le sol.

- Hey ! Draginou !

Le blond releva la tête, redoutant la vision des deux jeunes filles. Pourtant, il fut stupéfait, soulagé, et même heureux, de constater que sa cavalière ne ressemblait pas à une psychopathe. Maryline arborait une robe noire à volant, sans bretelle, lui arrivant à mi-cuisse. Elya l'avait chaussée de sandales à talons noires également, dévoilant les orteils manucurés avec soins. Ses cheveux d'ordinaire raides, étaient dorénavant joliment ondulés et un serre-tête noir orné d'un nœud complétait la coiffure. Le tout agrémenté de quelques bracelets et d'une chaîne en argent autour du cou. Elya avait opté pour Maryline pour un maquillage, noircissant cependant les yeux afin d'obtenir un contraste avec leur bleu translucide.

En revanche, Drago fut beaucoup moins heureux quand sa cavalière s'avança vers lui d'un pas chancelant et dégobilla sur ses chaussures.

- Maiiiis ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu vomisses devant moi ? Pesta-t-il.

- Elle est bourrée, expliqua gaiement Elya.

Elya quant à elle, était l'exact opposé de Maryline - comme toujours. Sa robe, rose bonbon, serrait la taille et la poitrine pour s'évaser en bas et se resserrer subitement autour de ses cuisses. Elle ne possédait pas de bretelles, tout comme la robe de Maryline, mais se terminait juste sous les fesses d'Elya. Elle portait des chaussures assortit, rose aussi bien évidemment, dont les talons étaient incrustés de diamants, rappelant sa parure, faite également de diamants. Ses cheveux étaient savamment relevés en un chignon compliqué, et sa mèche de côté était plus lisse que jamais. Même son maquillage était plus provoquant que celui de Maryline. Les garçons autour d'elle la contemplait admiratif.

- Recurvite, lança Jared, en apparaissant brusquement. Les chaussures du blond reluisirent, comme neuves. Et après un moment de réflexion il lança également un sort de nettoyage sur la bouche de Maryline, et de la mousse commença à s'en échapper.

- Jared ! Alors ? Alors ? C'est qui ta cavalière ? Questionna, Elya, surexcitée, sans se préoccuper de son amie à terre.

Jared présenta son bras à une jeune fille derrière lui afin de la présenter à ses amis.

- Je vous présente Judy. Judy Perry. La plus jolie fille des Serdaigles, compléta-t-il, tout en baisant la main de sa cavalière qui en rougit de plaisir.

La jeune fille en question, en sixième année de Serdaigle était une belle blonde plantureuse aux yeux vert-noisette et arborait le même genre de tenue qu'Elya, provocante à l'extrême. Elle était également considérée comme la plus grande pouf que Serdaigle ai jamais connu.

- Tu vas au bal avec cette POUF ?? S'écria Elya, choquée.

Comme quoi, il n'y a pas que chez les poufsouffles qu'il y a des poufs. Et comme vous l'aurez peut-être deviné, Judy Perry, Pouf-en-chef de Serdaigle, était la petite sœur de William Perry, ex-potentiel-futur-cavalier.

- La pouf t'emmerde ! Pétasse ! S'exclama la Serdaigle.

- Allons, allons ! Mesdemoiselles ! Ne vous affrontez pas pour moi !

Elya se tut subitement, et fixa son ami, consternée.

- Stupide être insignifiant, qui ne comprend rien aux subtilités de la hiérarchie pouffiale. Grogna Maryline toujours au sol.

Drago, prit de pitié, l'aida à se relever.

- Elya, mon amour ! Mon cœur ! Ma raison de vivre ! Nos âmes sont liées pour l'éternité ! Ouvre-moi les portes de ton c-- Ta gueule, Simmons ! S'énerva la Pouf-en-chef des Serpentards. Nolan ! Owen ! Débarrassez-moi de ce boulet !

Les deux armoires à glaces apparues un peu plus tôt dans le dos d'Elya, se dirigèrent vers l'inopportun, menaçants.

- Qui sont ces deux charmants jeunes hommes ? Demanda Jared.

- Mes cavaliers, évidemment ! Ils sont pas trop mignooons ?

- Parce qu'en plus tu as deux cavaliers ? S'exclama Judy Perry.

- Il y a moins de risque de s'ennuyer, expliqua Elya.

Maryline s'accrochait désespérément à Drago, dans l'espoir de retrouver son équilibre mais s'effondra tout de même au sol et ferma les yeux, nauséeuse.

- On pourrait rentrer dans la grande salle ? Avant qu'elle ne me revomisse dessus ? Supplia le blond.

Le groupe s'en fut donc, Drago soutenant une Maryline à l'ouest, Jared avec sa pouf, et Elya pendue aux bras de ses cavaliers.

***

Attablés tous ensemble, pour on ne sait quelle raison, ils furent rejoint par le frère de Judy, William, ainsi que sa cavalière (dont on se bat les cacahouètes avec un fouet vernis en rose décoré de strass et de paillettes, donc elle n'aura pas de nom). Drago faisait face à Maryline, elle-même affalée sur la table, assise à côté de Judy, qui s'en éloigna le plus possible. Cette dernière était installée en face de Jared, en train de discuter avec Elya, ce qui la mettait de fort mauvaise humeur. Les deux cavaliers d'Elya se défiaient du regard, l'un assis en face et l'autre à ses côtés. Enfin, assis en bout de table se trouvait William Perry l'ex-potentiel-futur-cavalier et sa cavalière (dont on se fout toujours).

- Hey Perry girl, donne ça à ma Lynouille, ordonna Elya en tendant une fiole à la cavalière de son ami.

- Donne-lui toi-même ! Je ne suis pas à tes ordres ! Jared, tu ne dis rien ? S'indigna la deuxième pouf de la table.

- Pour la sauvegarde de tes escarpins en cuir de dragon, et pour le bon déroulement du repas, je te prierai, ma chère Judy, de bien aimablement lui donner ceci à boire. Dans le cas contraire elle se remettra à vomir partout, dit calmement Jared.

Horrifiée, la blonde s'empressa de vider la fiole dans la bouche de Maryline et lui pinça le nez pour la forcer à avaler. Celle-ci papillota des yeux durant quelques minutes, le temps de reprendre ses esprits puis, observant tour à tour la salle, ses compagnons de table ainsi que sa tenue, elle réalisa qu'Elya avait réussi à l'emmener au bal, en tenue douteuse, et au bras d'un compagnon. Littéralement horrifié, elle se mit à hurler de toutes ses forces.

- On dit « merci » à ta marraine la bonne fée, la taquina Elya, pleinement satisfaite.

En effet, si Elya provenant d'une famille de sang-pur ne connaissait pas les grands classiques des contes moldus, Maryline, choquée de sa non-connaissance du monde moldu, lui avait aussitôt racontée l'intégralité des Walt Disney qu'elle-même avait visionnée.

La totalité des personnes présentes se retourna au cri de Maryline, et découvrant que ce n'était qu'elle, fit comme si de rien n'était.

- Tu, tu … bégaya-t-elle, trop choquée pour parler.

Elya baisa ses propres doigts du bout des lèvres et souffla dessus, envoyant un baiser à une Maryline hébétée.

- Et si on se décidait à commander ? Proposa joyeusement Jared.

***

Le dîner fini, Maryline, assise à côté de son « cavalier », entourée de Serpentards, ruminait sa colère contre sa courge d'amie, qui fourrait toujours son nez là où il ne le fallait pas. Drago la regardait faire, amusé par le contraste entre sa tenue et l'expression de son visage. Elya ne s'arrêtait pas de danser, changeant chaque fois de cavalier (officiels, et non-officiels). Jared dansait également avec sa cavalière, Judy, et se dirigeait, au gré des tournoiements, lentement vers le frère de cette dernière. En effet, Jared avait choisi sa cavalière pour sa famille : il trouvait le frère hautement plus intéressant que la sœur. Plaignons tous Judy qui ce soir, repartira seule, parce que son cavalier la lâchera pour son frère, qui malgré une faible résistance, succombera au charme de Jared. Amen.

Et Pansy Parkinson (car Pansy, se DEVAIT d'apparaître dans ce chapitre) fixait la pauvre et innocente Maryline qui ne lui avait rien fait. Ou presque. Mais qui aime Pansy, parmi les lecteurs ? Probablement personne. Elle continuera donc à vivre une vie pourrie, avec Crabbe, le seul homme qui voudra bien d'elle. Pansy Parkinson se dirigea donc vers sa, uniquement de son point de vue à elle, rivale et l'ex-grand-amour-de-sa-vie. Rivale, d'ailleurs, qu'elle snoba pour minauder devant un beau blond, sang-pur, presque célibataire, les poches remplies de pépètes.

- Drago, sussura-t-elle, d'une façon qui se voulait sexy et séduisante.

La pauvre s'imaginait sûrement que le blond, rendu fou de désir pour sa personne, l'allongerait brutalement sur une table pour lui faire l'amour bestialement. Heureusement pour lui, Drago possédait un peu plus de savoir-vivre et d'éducation que cela. Heureusement pour nous, cela ne lui fit ni chaud ni froid, et il attendit qu'elle finisse sa phrase pour la rembarrer.

- M'accorderas-tu la prochaine danse ? Termina-t-elle en papillotant des yeux.

Drago n'eus pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche, que Maryline, écoeurée, se levait d'un bond pour répondre elle-même à la pimbêche.

- Tu nous pompes l'air, parasite ! T'as pas compris depuis le temps que Drago s'en bat les cacahouètes de ta life ? Qu'il a pas que ça a foutre de traîner avec une pouf dont le QI approche celui d'une moule cuite au micro-onde ? Par un hasard des plus hasardement hasardeux, ce soir je suis au bal avec lui, donc ça veux dire que si tu ne lui lâche pas la grappe, je vais devoir me coltiner ta présence durant toute la soirée qui s'annonce pas mal pourrie. Tout ça va finir par un meurtre, parce que je vais sûrement succombé à mes pulsions et je n'aurai d'autre choix que de te trancher la gorge avec une cuillère à glace. Débita-t-elle à une vitesse impressionnante.

Pansy passa outre le fait qu'elle n'avait pas la moindre idée de ce qu'était un micro-onde et, offensée, s'éloigna d'un pas raide, Crabbe sur ses talons.

Exténuée par sa tirade, Maryline se rassit en soupirant.

- Tu m'as appelé Drago, lança soudain ledit Drago.

- Hein ?

- Tu m'as appelé par mon prénom, sourit-il, légèrement moqueur. Pour la première fois.

- Ouais, ben… Y'a pas de quoi en pondre une vache ! S'énerva la brune. J'vais voir Elya.

Et elle s'éloigna rapidement à la recherche de son amie, embarrassée. Elle la trouva en charmante compagnie près du buffet. Ce fichant complètement de la charmante compagnie en question, elle prit Elya par le bras, se l'accaparant complètement.

- Il s'est passé quelque chose ? Interrogea-t-elle en remarquant que son amie se mordait les lèvres et s'entortillait les doigts.

- Évidemment que non ! S'exclama aussitôt Maryline sur la défensive. Oh tiens regarde, Potter et sa cavalière ! Tu ne lui a pas encore demandé de danser avec toi ?

- Grumpf, marmonna Elya, pas dupe de la tentative de diversion de sa camarade. Depuis le début de la soirée il reste collée à sa rouquine. Et Potter n'est pas très bon danseur. S'il avait été mon cavalier, je l'aurais planté de toute façon. Mais bon allons les voir, lui et sa bande, je veux leur parler.

Bras dessus bras dessous, elle s'en furent donc vers l'attroupement de Gryffondors, qui observèrent les deux Serpentardes se dirigeant vers eux avec méfiance. Pourquoi tant de haine ? Peut-être parce que la quasi-totalité des Serpentards a toujours trouvé un malin plaisir à entretenir la rivalité Gryffondor/Serpentard. Et à brutaliser, amicalement bien sûr, tout être leur étant inférieur, en nombre ou en puissance. On est Serpentard ou on ne l'est pas.

- Bonsoir ! S'exclama Elya d'un ton enjoué. Vous passez une bonne soirée ?

Les Gryffondors furent trop choqués de son attitude amicale pour répondre. En particulier Harry Potter, qui soupçonnait qu'il y ait anguille sous roche.

- Ah ! Mais je te connais toi ! Tu t'appelles euh… Tu t'appelles … Tenta de se souvenir, en vain, Maryline.

- Hermione Granger, soupira celle-ci.

- Voilà ! Je n'oublierai jamais ce que tu as fait pour moi. Si jamais quelqu'un t'emmerde, appelle-moi, et je te promet qu'il n'aura plus l'occasion de le faire, promit Maryline, menaçante.

- Kyaaaah, Lynouille t'es trop choupinette ! Piailla Elya en lui sautant au cou.

- Euuuh, c'est très… gentil. J'y penserais. Remercia maladroitement Hermione.

- Mais, tu fais quoi de la rivalité entre nos deux maisons ? Interrogea Ron.

Elya et Maryline l'observèrent sans rien dire, dans l'attente d'une phrase plus explicite.

- Je veux dire, vous nous détestez, on vous déteste, c'est comme ça que ça marche non ? Bafouilla-t-il.

- Vous, vous, vous me détestez ? Demanda Elya, au bord des larmes. Lynouille, ils me détestent !

- Aha, Ron plaisantait, n'est-ce pas Ron ? Rit nerveusement Ginny, appréhendant la réaction de Maryline. Mais c'est vraiment surprenant le fait que vous nous parliez si… amicalement.

- Pas comme Malefoy quoi. Expliqua Harry.

- Malefoy est un abruti, s'exclamèrent en chœur les deux Serpentardes. Et Pansy Parkinson une pouf.

- …

- …

- …

- …

- Elya déteste les poufs encore plus pouf qu'elle, dit Maryline.

- En parlant de Pouf Attitude, Ginny - je peux t'appeler Ginny ?-, ma mère m'a demandé de recruter parmi mes camarades de Poudlard. Elle souhaite lancer une collection pour adolescentes, voici sa carte. Si tu es intéressée, fais remplir l'autorisation à tes parents et contacte moi ensuite. Tu auras plus de chances d'être retenue si c'est moi qui présente ton dossier. Expliqua Elya.

- Merci ? JAMILA ANDERSON EST TA MÈRE ?? S'écria soudain la rousse d'une voix suraigu.

- C'est exact. Répondit-elle en souriant d'un air suffisant. La très célèbre et géniale créatrice de mode, originaire d'Egypte, Jamila Anderson.

Ginny resta sur le cul (littéralement puisqu'elle tomba en arrière, fesses les premières), la bouche grande ouverte, dans l'attitude très élégante et raffinée du raton laveur de Pocahontas, nommé Meiko, lorsqu'il comprend que OUI il vont descendre la cascade avec un petit kayak merdique. Breffons, après une rotation du cou des plus élégante et un déhanchement calculé, Elya prit congé des Gryffondors, Maryline sur ses talons. Revenues à leur table, la pouf fut invité à danser par un élève insignifiant, chose qu'elle accepta et abandonna une nouvelle fois ses cavaliers. Après tout c'étaient EUX qui étaient à son service, pas l'inverse. Maryline se retrouva donc seule avec son camarade blond, et tous deux se demandèrent comment tuer le temps jusqu'à la fin du bal.

- Tu veux danser ? Interrogea finalement Drago, hésitant.

Maryline le contempla avec des yeux ronds, comme si McGonagall avait entamé un strip-tease langoureux derrière son cavalier.

- Ça peut-être marrant ! Se défendit-il devant sa cavalière suspicieuse. Imagine un peu : tu fais un croche-pied à un couple, qui dans sa chute en entraîne un autre qui dans sa chute en entraîne un autre, etc… Et en moins de deux minutes s'offrent à toi une scène chaotique.

Maryline se perdit dans un rêve éveillé, oui… ce serait tellement… drôle, de voir se vautrer la moitié de son collège. Émerveillée, elle s'empara de la main de Drago et l'entraîna vers la piste de danse afin de mettre en œuvre leur petite « farce ». Ils simulèrent un slow quelques minutes, puis Maryline fit un croche-patte à Judy Perry, qui tomba avec Jared, et entraîna également son frère accompagné de sa cavalière dans sa chute. William bouscula Dean Thomas qui tomba à la renverse, sur Goyle. Crabbe tenta de rattraper son comparse mais échoua, Pansy trébucha sur eux, empoignant la jupe de Lavande Brown au passage qui, tentant de se retenir, empoigna Neville qui lui-même se retint à Hermione. Hermione bouscula Ginny, qui tomba de concert avec Harry qui essaya de reprendre son équilibre mais trébucha sur Zacharias Smith qui lui-même entraîna trois sixièmes années dans sa chute. L'une d'elle voulu se rattraper à Ernie Macmillan qui tira sur les cheveux d'Hannah Abbot pour se redresser. ET CAETEA, ET CAETERA.

Les chutes n'en finissaient plus et en moins de cinq minutes, l'intégralité des personnes présentes sur la piste de danse furent renversées. Au milieu d'elles se tenaient, ridiculement victorieux, Maryline et Drago qui se saluèrent à la fin de la chanson. Elya, pas conne, ayant remarqué l'empressement de Maryline à danser, avait opéré un replis stratégique avec un Poufsouffle dans un coin de la salle. Elle ne décolla ses lèvres de celles de sa nouvelle conquête que pour applaudir sa meilleure amie à tout rompre.

Afin d'éviter toutes représailles, car il était clair qu'ils avaient intentionnellement fait tomber Judy, provoquant le chaos général, il se dépêchèrent de se diriger vers la sortie avant que qui que ce soit ait eu le temps de se relever, ou que les professeurs ne se décident à les coller.

- C'était FUN ! S'exclama Maryline le sourire au lèvres, arrivée devant son dortoir.

- Effectivement, c'est le bal le moins chiant auquel j'ai eus l'honneur d'assister, approuva Drago, légèrement essoufflé par leur fuite hâtive.

- Bon… Ben, tchuss.

- Euh, oui, bonne nuit à toi aussi, lui souhait-t-il, embarrassé.

Et ignorant les vagues d'ondes négatives (= les gens qui se sont cassés la figure et qui demandent justice) affluent peu à peu dans la salle commune, il se couchèrent, épuisés. Ils étaient en vacances depuis 1h36.


	13. Chapter 13 : Vacances chez Maryline

Salut, salut ahaha *rires gênés* !Ce chapitre fut très looooong à venir, nous en sommes désolées _(-_-)_. Mais notez qu'il est très long tout court ! Actuellement, c'est le chap le plus long de la fic :pEn espérant que vous appréciez toujours Elya, Jared et Maryline !Et merci pour les précédentes reviews !

Bonne lecture !

Chapitre XIII :

- MAMAAAAN !

- Ma chérie !

- PAPAAAAAA !

- Lilyne !

Ladite "Lilyne" s'élança dans les bras de son père qui la fit tournoyer dans les airs, la mère les contemplant en riant gaiement.

C'était tout simplement à vomir. Elya, figée, hésitait entre remonter dans le train afin de retourner à Poudlard, loin de cette scène traumatisante et s'approcher de cette famille d'abrutis, véritable cauchemar ambulant. Elle aurait du enquêter sur les parents de Maryline. Trop tard.

- Maman, maman ! Je te présente Elya Anderson, c'est ma meilleure amie ! S'exclama la brune avec un enthousiasme écoeurant.

- Je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance, je suis Abby, la mère de Maryline ; et voici mon époux Stanley, se présenta la femme rousse.

- ... 'chanté, bredouilla Elya décontenancée par l'attitude de Maryline.

Elle n'était d'ailleurs pas la seule. Les élèves contemplaient leur camarade habituellement sadique d'un air ahuri. Certains, intéressés, se demandèrent qui était son dealer. Malefoy, quand à lui considéra d'un air méprisant les deux moldus enlaçant Maryline.

- On y va ? Demanda d'une voix bourrue le père de Maryline. On a pas mal de route à faire.

- On y va ! s'exclamèrent en choeur la mère et la fille.

Elya les suivit à contrecoeur, la route promettait d'être longue, très longue.

Et en effet elle remplit toutes ses attentes : la joyeuse famille décida de fêter leurs retrouvailles en musique et chanta à tue-tête « elle descend de la montagne à cheval » pendant les trois heures et demie de route qui les amenèrent à la ferme familiale.

- TADAAA ! S'exclama Maryline, fière comme un paon. C'est ma maison !

Elya considéra la vieille ferme qui lui faisait face d'un oeil sceptique.

- C'est si... pittoresque. Et genre, c'est à l'ancienne ? Vous faîtes les repas, le ménage et tout ? Sans magie ?

- Ben normal quoi, mais t'inquiètes pas ma Lyly d'amour tu vas nous aider ! La rassura Maryline, mielleuse et écoeurante à souhait.

- Ahah fantastique... rit faiblement la "Lyly d'amour". Maryline semblait convaincue qu'elles allaient s'amuser comme des folles à éplucher des pommes de terre. Pas Elya.

Maryline précéda son amie d'un pas guilleret et lui ouvrit la porte d'entrée de sa demeure. Elya entra prudemment, et resta estomaquée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Du sol au plafond, s'entassaient divers objets d'origines inconnues dans un capharnaüm indescriptible. Les murs étaient recouverts de masques africains, d'armes en tout genres et d'habits traditionnels des quatre coins de la planète. On débouchait sur le salon en traversant un couloir étroit servant de vestibule. Dans le fond du salon, deux énormes bibliothèques croulaient sous les livres qui y étaient rangés de manière plus ou moins ordonnées. De nombreuses étagères étaient recouvertes de souvenirs ramenés des voyages, des statuettes, un bocal de sable du Sahara, des instruments de musiques, des coquillages... Posés en équilibre précaire contre le mur des didgeridoos Australiens, des dungchens tibétains faisaient face à la cuisine. Celle-ci présentait le même fouillis, le même désordre savant que le salon. Des kilos de légumes s'entassaient sur la table et sur le plan de travail et dans l'évier s'empilait une semaine de vaisselle. Elya, qui avait retenu son souffle devant ces scènes apocalyptique se rappela soudain de respirer et se tourna vers Maryline, horrifiée.

- C'est comme ça depuis toujours ?

- Ben disons que le bordel a empiré d'année en année, mais je trouve que c'est assez cool ! Comme tu peux le voir mes parents sont de grands voyageurs, ils ont explorés des tas d'endroits, avec moi bien sûr. C'est pour ça que je ne suis pas allée à Poudlard, étant constamment en déplacement, j'ai suivi des cours de magie par correspondance, expliqua la brune d'un ton léger.

-... Sérieusement, tu es sûr qu'ils t'ont adoptés ? Ils t'ont pas kidnappés plutôt ?

- Non, ils m'ont bien adoptés, de manière conventionnelle pourquoi ?

- Aucune personne sensée n'irait confier un bébé à tes parents. Assura la pouf.

Bienvenue dans le monde des fics fantastiques.

Maryline lui fit ensuite visiter l'étage, composé de deux chambres et une salle de bain, dans lesquelles le même désordre ambiant régnait. Elle dut s'y reprendre à trois fois pour ouvrir la porte de sa chambre et finit par y donner un grand coup d'épaule pour l'achever. Le plus gros chat qu'Elya ai jamais vu en sorti alors, et quitta paresseusement la pièce.

- C'est « Son Altesse » Malibu. Le plus monstrueux et le plus paresseux des chats que la Terre ait jamais portée. Pauvre Terre, présenta Maryline dédaigneusement. Ce chat est une vraie plaie, j'aurais adoré le présenter à un anaconda affamé. Maman s'y est toujours opposée.

- Dur, commenta Elya. Il s'appelle Malibu ?

- C'est un alcool moldu. C'est ma mamie qui a choisi le nom, il paraît qu'elle avait un penchant pour la bouteille.

- Dur, répéta la pouf.

Tandis que le chat se traînait littéralement, Maryline faisant preuve de gentillesse et de compassion (comme toujours...) l'aida à déplacer sa masse de graisse jusqu'à l'étage inférieur en lui donnant un coup de pied judicieusement placé. Le chat dévala l'escalier sur le derrière en crachant et miaulant furieusement des insultes, à n'en pas douter, à l'égard de Maryline. Par souci de respect de vos pures et chaste oreilles nous ne traduirons pas les insultes de Malibu.

Les deux jeunes filles pénétrèrent enfin dans l'antre de la psychopathe. Elya poussa une exclamation déçue, la chambre de Maryline ne correspondait pas du tout à ses attentes. Un lit double occupait la majorité de la pièce, recouvert d'une couverture en laine rouge. Une imposante armoire en pin était placée contre le mur à gauche. Ces deux éléments laissaient peu de place pour circuler. Une large fenêtre au dessus du lit éclairait la pièce. Un antique réveil trônait sur une table de chevet bancale, et les murs étaient recouverts d'un papier peint jaunissant à motifs floraux.

Autrement dit, on était bien loin des cadavres, squelettes, couteaux, instruments de torture, de rituels sataniques, et autres joyeusetés auxquelles Elya s'attendait. Elle en fut vivement désappointée ce que Maryline remarqua en s'esclaffant.

- Désolée de décevoir tes attentes ! S'exclama-t-elle en claquant le dos de son amie. Amie qui sous l'impulsion bascula en avant et se mangea gracieusement la moquette poussiéreuse.

Maryline l'aida à se relever en ricanant. Elles firent ensuite un brin de toilette et se couchèrent dans le lit de la brune. Il était 22h 49.

Lundi 21 décembre. 11h32.

Elya s'était réveillée la première, et s'était fait un devoir de réveiller la marmotte à ses côtés en lui pinçant les joues de ses ongles acérés. Maryline s'était réveillée en râlant, et avait - très amicalement bien sûr - poussé la pouf hors du lit. Indignée, Elya se leva et s'habilla et fit sa toilette. Lorsque Maryline, définitivement réveillée se leva, de mauvais poil, elle s'écroula de nouveau sur son lit à la vue de la tenue de son amie.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je me suis inspirée de "Laura Ingalls", c'est Jared qui m'a conseillée.

Certes, mais jamais Laura Ingalls n'avait ressemblé à une prostituée. Ce que Maryline lui fit remarquer. La jupe de Laura Ingalls n'était pas si courte. Et jamais au grand jamais Laura Ingalls n'avait mis de talons. On courait beaucoup moins bien à la campagne, avec des talons. Elya se vexa mais refusa de se changer, elles descendirent donc déjeuner, étant donné l'heure tardive.

Elles saluèrent les parents de Maryline- celle-ci se jetant dans leurs bras- et la mère de Maryline s'exclama à l'attention d'Elya : " Tu t'es habillée comme Laura Ingalls ! Cela te va à ravir ! J'adore "la Petite maison dans la prairie"".

La pouf se tourna vers Maryline triomphante et attendit des excuses. Celle-ci la regarda fixement, lui faisant très clairement comprendre où elle pouvait se carrer ses excuses - dans l'endroit le plus douloureux, causant le plus de souffrance, autant physique que morale. Puis elle se détourna pour s'emparer des assiettes et commencer à mettre la table, et Abby entraîna Elya jusqu'à la cuisine afin qu'elle l'aide à préparer le repas.

- Où as tu dis que ta mère était déjà ? Demanda Abby.

- Je ne vous l'ai pas dis. Elle organise un défilé à Hong-Kong pour présenter sa dernière collection, mais elle sera de retour la semaine prochaine et pourra donc nous accueillir Maryline et moi, expliqua Elya.

- Oh c'est bien ! C'est très bien ! Tu aimes le ragoût de boeuf ?

- Oui, j'ai-... C'est du ragoût de boeuf ça ? questionna la pouf, suspicieuse, devant l'étrange mixture qui mijotait.

- En fait je n'avais plus de boeuf, alors à la place j'ai mis du pâté, rit la mère de son amie. Mais c'est quand même de la viande, ça devrait être comestible. Probablement.

Elya fixa longuement la mère de Maryline, inquiète. Elle n'allait peut-être pas manger ce midi. Car si la mère, même adoptive, était aussi désastreusement maladroite avec tout ce qui ce rapprochait à la cuisine que sa fille, c'était leur vie à tous qui serait en jeu ce midi.

- Tu veux goûter ? Proposa innocemment Abby.

- Oh, non, c'est très gentil, mais je préfère garder la surprise pour tout à l'heure, répondit nerveusement Elya.

- Ça n'a pas d'importance, et comme ça tu me diras ce qui manque, ouvre grand la bouche ! ordonna la mère de Maryline.

Elya obtempéra à contrecoeur et fit l'effort de ne pas vomir l'étrange mixture.

- Ça pique un peu votre ragoût, commenta-t-elle.

- Oh, c'est tout à fait normal j'ai mis quelques piments, mais ils étaient tout petits ! la rassura Abby.

- Génial, ça manque un peu de sel mais c'est ... parfait, assura la pouf. Le rouge lui montait aux joues et elle commençaient à avoir du mal à respirer tellement sa gorge la brûlait.

Finalement Elya sauta le déjeuner, prétextant des maux de ventre atroces - ce qui n'était pas loin de la vérité.

L'après-midi, Elya guérit brusquement - comme par magie ! dixit le père de Maryline. Son amie l'initia donc aux travaux de la ferme. Du moins ce qu'elle même en savait. Fort heureusement, vu la crétinerie d'Elya sur tout ce qui se rapportait à l'univers rural, l'ignorance de la brune paraissait déjà intelligente. Voyez plutôt :

- Raaah, mais COMMENT ça marche ce truc-là ? Pesta Elya tout en esquivant moult excréments sur le sol. Où est le mode d'emploi ?

- ... Elya, pourrais tu m'expliquer ce que tu fais- ou tente de faire ? questionna platement Maryline.

- Je, j'essaie de traire ce machin, mais y'a pas une seule brochure qui explique comment s'y prendre !

- ... Elya, ce « machin » est un porc.

- Et alors ? Répliqua avec véhémence la pouf.

- Alors, on ne trait pas les porcs, on trait les vaches.

- Aaah ! C'est pour ça qu'on appelle ça du lait de vache ?

- ... Probablement. Quelque part ça pourrait sembler logique, ironisa la brune.

- Mais, où est-ce que je vais trouver une vache moi ? C'est pas violent comme animal j'espère ? Angoissa subitement Elya.

- Tu trouveras une vache dans l'étable. Aucune vache ne montrera un quelconque signe de violence si tu les traite correctement. N'oublie que ce sont des filles elles aussi, et que tu vas leur tripoter les seins, donc vas-y délicatement.

- Délicatement, bien sûr, dit la pouf en soutenant sa propre poitrine pour mémoriser les conseils de Maryline.

- Tu te sens d'attaque ?

- Ouais, ouais à fond ! Je suis trop motivée !

- Oublie pas hein, délicatement !

- Ouais délicatement ouais ! J'oublierais pas. Elles vont voir ce qu'elles vont voir ces vaches qui donnent du lait ! S'exclama le plus sérieusement du monde Elya.

- Bon ben... GO !

La pouf se dirigea donc vers l'étable, d'un pas ferme et se soutenant toujours résolument la poitrine.

A la fin de cette journée, quiconque aurait aperçu Elya en compagnie des vaches aurait pu témoigner de la relation de confiance et d'affection qui les unissaient. Elya comprenait les sentiments des vaches comme personne. Et réciproquement, les vaches comprenaient Elya comme personne auparavant. Somme toute, c'était une relation assez bizarre et Maryline ainsi que ses parents se gardèrent bien d'aborder le sujet avec la pouf. Pour le bien de leur santé mentale à tous. Et pour le bien de leur estomac, ce fut Stanley qui prépara le dîner.

PDV Elya Anderson.

Et cette longue, très longue semaine continue. J'ai l'impression d'avoir oublié ce qu'était la civilisation. Le village le plus proche est à 30 minutes en "voiture" (les moyens de transport des moldus), et la ville la plus proche à 2 heures. N'importe où que je pose mon regard je ne vois que des champs, des vaches (adorables ces bestioles-là !), des champs, des vaches, oh une ferme ! des champs, des vaches, et ainsi de suite. Autant dire que ce n'est pas avec une armée de vaches à mes pieds que je vais assister à des soirées dignes de ce nom. Bien sûr, c'est sympathique mais... ça manque de strass, de paillettes, d'escarpins de luxes, et de beaux garçons prêts à exécuter les moindres de mes ordres.

J'en ai ras le string (pardonnez moi l'expression) de la campagne. Si seulement un beau jeune homme pouvait apparaître "pouf" comme ça comme par mag-... WOWOWOH Temps mort ! C'est qui ce BG ? Et pourquoi il n'est pas apparu avant ? OMG Il est tout à fait mon type ! Grand et un peu "carré" d'épaules, les cheveux blonds foncés, des lèvres atrocement sensuelles, une salopette en jean avec une chemise à carreaux verts... Hey, hey, hey WHAT ? Une salopette en jean avec une chemise à carreaux verts ? Ciel je défaille. Mais non ! Le bel-inconnu-habillé-comme-Charles-Ingalls me rattrape aussitôt. Il est aussi magnifique vu de près. Mais vraiment, sa tenue... Vous pensez qu'il accepterait un petit relooking ? Vraiment ce ne serait rien du tout. Juste de l'ordre de 300 gallions. Vous savez combien cela fait en livres £ ? Et bien moi non plus. Je me relève tout en prenant bien soin de plaquer ma poitrine contre son torse. Il se dégage prestement, visiblement gêné. C'est gagné !

- 'Lyne t'es là ? appela-t-il d'une voix forte.

- Ed' ? C'est toi ? beugla très élégamment, comme à son habitude, Maryline.

- Qui veut tu que ça soit d'autres ?

De lourds bruits de pas se firent entendre puis Maryline déboula à toute vitesse de la ferme, du ragoût de pâté sur les joues et se jeta sur mon beau gosse. WHAAAAAT ? On va ENCORE mangé du ragoût de pâté ?

- Lyly en sucre je te présente Edward, mon voisin. Introduit avec un grand sourire et une mièvrerie écoeurante Maryline. Edward voici Lyly des îles.

- Bonjour Lyly des îles, enchanté de te connaître, sourit-il, en essayant de retenir un fou rire (OMG qu'il est beau, je le veuuux, je le veuuuuux !)

- Elya, rectifiai-je sèchement, pas Lyly des îles.

Il continue à sourire oh mon dieuuuuu ! Je bave ! Apportez moi un seau ! Une serpillière ! Un appareil photo ! Une corde pour que je l'attache et le séquestre !

Mais au fait, un détail me turlupine...

- Ton voisin ? Et où habite-t-il ? Dans l'étable avec les vaches ? Parce que y'a pas de maisons aux alentours !

Ah non c'est vrai, il peut pas vivre avec les vaches. Je connais l'étable par coeur, il y aurait été, je l'aurai remarqué. Ou violé.

- Elle a dit voisin mais j'habite tout de même à deux kilomètres d'ici, je suis venu en tracteur, précise-t-il.

WoW l'engin quoi. Un TRACTEUR ! Pourquoi pas un paillasson volant tant qu'il y est.

- Sinon pourquoi t'es venu ? Demande brusquement Maryline.

- J'ai pas le droit de vouloir passer mon après-midi avec toi ? Répond tendrement le BBB (beau-gosse blond et bronzé).

DE KEWAAH ? C'est moi ou y'a du flirt dans l'air ? Maryline, jeune fille je ne te permets pas de faire des infidélités à Drago ! En plus ce BBB est à moi ! Rien qu'à mouaaaaaah !

Et donc Maryline, le blond et moi passons notre aprèm à regarder des Walt Disney. En ce moment c'est Blanche-neige.

- Sinon, il ne s'est jamais rien passé entre vous ? Je veux dire, d'un point de vue... intime, me renseignai-je (super subtilement, vous avez remarqué aussi ?).

- Oh, on a simplement couché ensemble, me répond le blond, nonchalant.

Ah. Hum. Bon. Okaaaaaaaaaay. Zen. No stress.

- HEIIIIIN ? Quand ça ? Où ça ? Pourquoi ?

- Ma quatorzième fête d'anniversaire. J'ai bu du panaché- un mélange de limonade et de bière. Edward a bu une bouteille de vodka. Tu connais la suite.

- Tu t'es saoulée avec de la limonade, gémit-je désespérée.

- C'est fou comme elle ne tient pas à l'alcool, hein ? Rit Charles Ingalls.

C'est terrifiant. Et j'ai soudainement envie de griffer Charles Ingalls jusqu'au sang. Malheureusement, ma mère ne me pardonnerait pas de sacrifier ma manucure pour un garçon. Tant pis. Je me contenterais d'un coup de pied stérilisant.

- Et ça vous arrive encore, ce genre de petite aventure ? Interrogeai-je faussement détendue.

- Oh non. Ça n'est arrivé qu'une fois, après ça je me suis rendu compte que j'étais gay.

Ah. Tu m'étonnes qu'il avait l'air gêné quand je l'ai dragué.

- Et ça ne te dérange pas qu'il ait eu cette révélation juste après avoir couché avec toi ? Demandai-je en me tournant vers Maryline.

- Non pourquoi ? Me répond-elle d'un air innocent.

Pour rien. Dans cette situation, j'aurais probablement énucléé le garçon. Avec mes ongles.

Il était une fois, dans un lointain royaume, une méchante reine. Cette méchante reine était très belle mais jalousait la beauté de sa belle-fille que l'on disait plus belle encore. Elle tentait vainement de cacher sa beauté en l'exploitant comme souillon avec les habits immondes qui allaient de pair avec l'emploi.

Un jour, alors qu'elle s'admirait dans son miroir, elle dit :

- Miroir, mon beau miroir, dis-moi, qui est la plus belle ?

Et le miroir répondit :

- C'est Maryl... Blanche-Neige la plus belle.

Elya, euh... la méchante belle-mère rentra alors dans une rage folle.

- De KEWAAAH ? Maryli- merde, Blanche-neige est plus belle que moi ? Zat iz note possibeul ! JE suis la plus belle ! Mate-moi ces seins ! Et ce cul ! Et ces jambes ! De la perfection absolument parfaite !

- C'est Marylin... pardon, Blanche-Neige la plus belle.

- Je ne le permets pas ! Qu'une pouf dans son genre habillée en souillon soit plus belle que moi qui suit habillée d'une tenue à 330 gallions ! Tu sais combien ça fait 330 gallions en livres £, misérable et stupide reflet ?

- ... euh, non.

- Et ben moi non plus ! N'empêche que ça fait vachement beaucoup !

Sur ce, elle appela d'une voix douce et posée, sa plus fidèle servante.

- PANSYYYYYYYYYYY !

- Votre Majesté ? apparut-elle aussitôt, essoufflée comme un boeuf.

- Amène Maryline dans la forêt, tue-la et ramène moi son coeur, ordonna Elya.

- Ah ouais carrément ? Je-je veux dire... J'y cours votre Majesté, bredouilla l'insolente servante.

Mais elle revint aussi vite qu'elle était partie, terrorisée.

- Ell-Elle re-refuse de m'accompagner, votre Majesté, avoua piteusement Pansy.

La méchante belle-mère soupira longuement, soudainement lasse.

- MARYYYYLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINE !

Une masse chevelue apparut en traînant les pieds et en baillant.

- Kessisspasse ? Kesstuveux ?

- Tu vas accompagner Pansy dans la forêt, TOUT DE SUITE, hurla d'une voix suraigu Elya.

- Non.

- OUAT ?

- J'ai dit non, chuis pas ta bonniche.

- ...

- ...

- ... Je me disais justement qu'une teinture blonde t'irait à merveille, BLANCHE-NEIGE, menaça implicitement la belle-mère en souriant.

- ... Qu'est-ce qu'on attend, on y va ? Pressa brusquement Maryline.

Ainsi, dans la joie et la bonne humeur, enfin comme peut l'être une promenade dans laquelle une des promeneuses doit tuer l'autre, Pansy et Maryline partirent se balader dans la forêt. Lorsqu'elle firent une pause, dans une charmante clairière, Pansy sortit discrètement une lime à ongle de son sac et la cacha dans son dos. Quelle arme redoutable. Elle s'approcha silencieusement dans le dos de la brune afin d'accomplir sa besogne.

Maryline se retourna et hurla en remarquant la lime :

- NOOON PAS LES ONGLES !

Encore une qui avait tout compris. Bizarrement Pansy éclata alors en gros sanglots et balança sa lime dans un buisson. Pollueuse.

- Je... Je ne peux PAAAAS, faire... FAIRE CAAAAAAA, geint-elle. Enfuit toi, ton horrible- HEY ! D'où que je suis horrible ?- Belle mère veut ta mort !

- Ah. Problématique. Et comment tu vas faire toi ?

- Je, je lui ramènerais une aubergine. Tuer est contre mes principes. En plus je suis végétarienne.

- Ah hum. Une aubergine ? Bon ben... Hasta la vista ! lança Maryline en prenant ses jambes à son cou.

Pansy s'assit au pied d'un arbre afin de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps. Plus tard, elle retournerait chez elle afin d'y prendre une aubergine. Stupide créature.

Tout en se baladant (de manière assez précipitée il est vrai) dans la forêt, Maryl- Blanche-Neige aperçut une petite chaumière dans une charmante clairière. Crade la chaumière. Ayant la dalle et aucune provision sur elle, Maryline décida de taxer de la bouffe à la chaumière. Elle força la porte qu'elle trouva verrouillée d'un coup de pied, en s'ouvrant celle-ci souleva un nuage de poussière qui manqua de l'asphyxier.

- RAH, mais y'a personne qui fait le ménage ici ? Fait iech !

Elle repéra le frigo, très certainement l'objet le mieux entretenu de la maison. Après s'être fait un festin de tout ce que son estomac était parvenu à engloutir, elle grimpa les escaliers à la recherche d'un lit, sans penser un seul instant à faire le ménage dans cette bicoque pourrie. Encore moins à appeler des zozios et tout le bazar pour l'aider. Comme si un raton laveur savait laver le linge. ET LA MARMOTTE ELLE MET LE CHOCOLAT DANS LE PAPIER ALU ? Bref...

Elle trouva la chambre, composée de sept lits collés les uns aux autres (grande la chambre, très grande) et s'affala sur trois d'entre eux.

Pendant ce temps-là sept ados pré-pubères rentraient chez eux après une dure journée à rien glander en cours. Quelle ne fut par leur surprise quand ils aperçurent la porte de leur chaumière pendre lamentablement sur ses gonds ! A coup sûr, un cambrioleur s'était introduit dans la maison. Ils inspectèrent le rez-de-chaussée afin de faire la liste de ce qui manquait.

- NAOOOOON ! PAS MON NUTELLA ! Geint bruyamment l'un des préados nommé William Perry (l'ex-futur cavalier vous vous souvenez ?)

- Je crois qu'il y a quelqu'un à l'étage, avertit un autre nommé Jared Taylor (nous ne le présentons plus)

- Et si on évitait de le déranger ? Proposèrent timidement en choeur Gregory Goyle et Vincent Crabbe. (eux non plus)

- Ah ouais ? Vous voulez dormir dans l'évier ptete ? S'irrita un cinquième du nom de Nolan-et-puis-c'est-tout. (L'un des cavaliers d'Elya)

- Sans moi, grommela un sixième appelé Owen-tout-court. (et le deuxième :p)

- C'est peut-être mon amour de ma vie qui est venu me faire une surprise ? Espéra le septième de la bande, Samuel Simmons (éternel prétendant d'Elya).

Les sept ado-pré-pubères montèrent les escaliers d'un pas plus ou moins assurés et confirmèrent qu'en effet une masse informe à cheveux noirs et pouvant être qualifiée d'être humain était avachi sur trois de leurs lits.

- NON mais ça va OUAIS ? T'en faut pas un quatrième tant que t'y est ? râla Owen.

- Nan mais l'autre OH ! Approuva vivement Nolan.

- ... Ce n'est pas mon amour de ma vie, constata tristement Samuel.

- Oh toi LA FERME hein ! S'exclamèrent les deux premiers en choeur.

Le vacarme réveilla la... hum... belle endormie.

- Sisspass ? Grogna-t-elle.

- Sisspass ? S'outra Samuel, sisspass que t'es sur nos pieux et que t'es même pas mon amour de ma vie !

- Oh... Désolée. Et elle se rendormit.

Les pré-ados eurent beau râler, taper du pied, geindre ou se rouler par terre, la brune ne daigna pas se lever. Quatre d'entre eux purent avec bonheur se coucher dans leur lit, tandis que les trois restants... dormirent où ils purent. Jared sur le canapé en bois, William dans le placard où était, d'habitude, planqué le nutella et Goyle dehors, sur le paillasson. Une situation tout à fait normale en somme. A cause de ses ronflements, Goyle dormait souvent sur le paillasson de toute façon, alors une fois de plus une fois de moins...

Le lendemain, les trois sacrifiés se levèrent bien évidemment les premiers, suivis deux heures plus tard du reste des pré-pubères. La jeune fille ne se réveilla qu'aux alentours de midi, seule, les sept jeunes garçons étant partis au collège depuis un bon moment. Elle se leva, donc, son estomac à l'affût. Elle ouvrit le réfrigérateur qu'elle constata vide (à part un pot de cornichons et de la sauce soja, hors il n'y a pas là de quoi faire un petit déjeuner vous en conviendrait), puis ouvrit brutalement la cachette du nutella, vide également. Avec un cri de frustration, elle s'assit à table, affamée, et attendit on ne sait quoi.

Comme de par hasard, quelqu'un toqua à la porte. On ne s'y attendait pas du tout dîtes donc. Elle se précipita à l'entrée pour ouvrir prête à dépouiller la personne de toute nourriture. Une femme se tenait de l'autre côté de la porte, une assiette de pancakes dans les mains, le visage fatigué, les cernes apparentes, bref non-maquillée.

- Bonjour, je vends des pancakes, tu en veux ? Ils sont délicieux je te l'assure ! Affirma la belle-mère démaquillée.

- Je... Je n'ai pas, d'argent, balbutia Maryline tout en fixant d'un air étrange, la bave aux lèvre, la pile de pancakes. Trop concentrée sur l'apparition inopinée de nourriture ingurgitable, elle ne reconnut pas sa belle-mère "déguisée".

La femme éclata de rire.

- Allons, allons ! Ce n'est pas grave ! Tiens prends en un, tu m'as l'air de mourir de faim ! Encouragea Elya d'un sourire crispé qui se voulait maternel.

Maryline s'empara d'un geste rapide du premier pancakes de la pile, n'y réfléchit pas à deux fois et l'avala en une seule bouchée. Elle crut atteindre le paradis et s'effondra au sol avant de pouvoir atteindre la lumière blanche qui l'appelait irrésistiblement.

Elya éclata d'un rire machiavélique, les poings sur les hanches, la face levée vers le ciel. Un bon gros rire de méchant en somme.

- What the fuck ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ici ? S'écria Nolan, effaré.

- On dirait que l'autre parasite a claqué. Bon débarras. Constata Owen sans états d'âme.

- Je dirais même plus, nous voilà enfin soulagé de cette présence inopportune, ajouta Jared.

- Mon nutella est sauvé ! s'émerveilla William Perry.

Gros blanc de Goyle et Crabbe incapable d'émettre le moindre avis divergent. Quand à Samuel, l'origine de son silence était toute autre.

- Mon, mon amour de ma vie, balbutia-t-il doucement, le regard rivé à celui d'Elya.

- Non, gémit celle-ci, NOOOOOOOOOON !

Elle tenta d'esquiver la masse se précipitant sur elle en pivotant sur ses talons et en tapant un sprint à travers les bois. La masse sprinta à sa suite avec l'air d'un imbécile heureux shooté à la ventoline.

- HEY ! Je me permets d'interrompre cette charmante cavalcade dans les bois, mais pourquoi j'y suis pas dans cette putain d'HISTOIRE, là ? S'exclama une punaise répondant au doux nom de Judy Perry. WHAAAAAT ? Pourquoi je suis une punaise ? Pourquoi pas une nymphe ? Y'en a ras le c-

Et comme dans l'espoir de censurer de si vilains mots dans une si respectable histoire, le talon droit d'Elya s'écrasa en plein sur la punaise, emportant ses jérémiades à jamais. Quel dommage.

Enfin bref, nous retrouvons donc Elya, toujours en train de courir, espérant naïvement échapper à son poursuivant. Elle croisa sur sa course un prince blond platine - Drago MachinTruc- sur un fier destrier non moins blond, qui lui demanda le chemin jusqu'à la princesse endormie. La belle-mère le renseigna en lui indiquant vaguement la direction de la main et reprit sa fuite.

- MON AMOUR DE MA VIIIIIIE !

Prise de panique, la belle-mère ripa sur une pierre qui elle même glissa sur un tronc d'arbre, et tomba, très stupidement avouons-le, du haut de la falaise.

Maryline ouvrit péniblement les yeux, réveillée par une Elya en pleurs sur son inexistante poitrine- Pardon ?- ... modeste poitri- PARDON ?- ... généreuse poi- *regard menaçant*- ... PLANTUREUSE POITRINE - J'préfère ouais. Y'a pas de raison qui ait discrimination dans la taille des seins des persos. J'ai le droit, tout comme Elya, d'avoir de la poitrine !

... C'est cela oui.

Elya donc, pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps sur la poitrine à la taille variable de Maryline. Elle lui raconta son cauchemar avec moult détails confus et son amie la convainc d'aller se coucher dans son lit. On était déjà le 25 décembre. Deux jours plus tard les deux serpentardes quittaient la ferme Cooper pour le manoir Anderson.

Par pure flemme des auteures, le jour de Noël et les deux jours suivants ne seront pas rapportés. Vous aurez cependant le très grand et très insigne honneur de savoir ce que Maryline, Elya et Jared ont reçu pour Noël.

Maryline :

- Un couteau suisse nouvelle génération de la part de ses parents (102 fonctions différentes dont le tronçonneuse à pile et la friteuse sans huile)

- Un livre sur les 1254 façon de tuer une personne à l'aide d'une cuillère à glace de Jared.

- Un kit de couteaux de cuisine (du cure-dent jusqu'au hachoir, ce kit contient une gamme de couteau complète) d'Elya.

- Une consultation chez un psychomage réputé de Drago Malefoy.

- Une pétition pour qu'elle quitte l'école de la part du reste des élèves de Poudlard.

Elya :

- Une boîte de lingette démaquillante de la part de Jared.

- Une paire de chaussure à talons aiguilles type « espionnes » (avec compartiment secret pour un poignard ou un petit revolver) de Maryline.

- De l'argent, de la part de ses parents.

- Un coupon pour être son esclave personnel durant une durée indéterminée de Samuel Simmons.

- Des tas de cadeaux divers et variés de tas de mecs.

Jared :

- Un livre sur la psychologie féminine d'Elya.

- Un livre sur la psychologie masculine de Maryline.

- Un voyage pour n'importe-quelle-destination-pourvu-que-ce-soit-très-loin de la part de ses parents.

- Un cake au nutella de William Perry.

- Une poupée vaudou mutilée et maudite de la part de Judy Perry.


End file.
